NUESTRO BEBÉ
by Shei-Cullen-Hale
Summary: Edward y Bella son mejores amigos, él es muy mujeriego, y un día se acuestan y ella queda embarazada. Decide marcharse del pueblo con su prima Alice. ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva? ¿Y con Edward? Mal summary!
1. Mi historia

**Bella POV:**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 19 años.

Mi madre y su marido viven en Seattle, y yo en Chicago, desde hace 2 años, cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada.

Vivo con Alice, la sobrina de Phil, el marido mi madre; y mi hijo Ethan. Ahora hace 2 días cumplió los 17 meses. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Trabajo en un Starbucks en West Madison. No cobro mucho, pero es suficiente para pagar la hipoteca del piso en el que vivimos y mantenernos bien.

¿El padre de Ethan? Edward Cullen, mi ex-mejor-amigo.

Sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, conocían a Charlie y a Reneé desde que son adolescentes, por lo que el padre de mi hijo y yo nos hemos criado juntos, casi como hermanos.

16 años antes:

_Tenía tres años y estaba en casa de Edward durmiendo, poruqe mis padres tenían una cena importante. Empezó a llover y todo fue bien hasta que oí un trueno. En ese momento, cogí mi mantita en una mano, y salí hacia donde Edward se encontraba._

_-Edward. Edward, tengo miedo. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?_

_-Sí, Bella. Ven aquí, pequeña, que yo te protegeré._

_Me hizo un hueco en la cama y me metí a dormir. Desde entonces empezó a ser mi héroe._

Ese es el primer recuerdo que tengo de Edward.

Después de ese, tengo miles más.

14 años antes:

_Tenía cinco años, mis padres se iban a divorciar, y yo aún no entendía por qué._

_Fui con Edward y lloré._

_-Jo, Edwarrd, mis papás se van a separar..._

_-Bella, ¿qué te preocupa?_

_-¿Por qué se separan? Ellos, se quieren. Son mis papás. Tienen que estar juntos; como lso tuyos. ¿Ysi ahora me dejan de querer?_

_-Hey, pequeña. No pasa nada. Te van a seguir queriendo igual. Y mis papás están juntos, pero hay muchas familias __que viven separadas. Lo unico que ahora en vez de una casa, tendrás dos._

_Me eché a llorar. Seguía sin entender porque mis papás no se querían como los de Edward._

_-__Shh, no llores, Bella. Las princesas no lloran._

_Me limpió las lágrimas de la cara y me quedé dormida abrazada a él._

Fuimos creciendo juntos, mis padres se divorciaron, pero siguieron viviendo cerca. Mi madre en Seattle, junto con los del padre de mi hijo, y mi padre se mudó a Forks, su pueblo natal.

Yo seguí viviendo con mi madre en Seattle, pero iba los veranos con mi padre, y algunas navidades.

Cuando cumplí los 9 años, mi madre empezó su relación con Phil. Se la veía enamorada. Incluso a esa edad yo lo notaba.

10 años antes:

_-Bella- me dijo mamá mientras cenábamos.- quiero presentarte a alguien importante este fin de semana. Tú sabes que papá y yo nos separamos, y que ahora podemos rehacer nuestras vidas, ¿sí?_

_-Sí, mamá. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con quien me tienes que presentar?_

_-Pues verás, hace unos meses que conocí a un chico, es jugador de beisbol en la liga menor, y tiene casi mi misma edad. Lo quiero mucho y te lo quiero presentar. Si te cae bien nos haremos novios. ¿Qué opinas?_

_-Ok, mamá-yo veía ese brillo en sus ojos._

_-Gracias._

_A la tarde siguiente fui a casa de Edward, como de costumbre, mientras mi amdre trabajaba._

_-¿Edward?-dije mientras picaba en la puerta de su cuarto._

_-Pasa._

_Entré y cuando los vi, no supe como reaccionar. Edward estaba en su habitación con una amiga. Yo la conocía de vista. Era Tanya Denali, una copañera de su curso._

_-¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_-Sí, claro, dime._

_-A solas, por favor.-intenté sonreír a Tanya._

_-Sí, claro, no te preocupes, yo ya me iba._

_Tanya salió por la puerta, y cuando estaba a mi lado susurró: -Enana._

_Entré hasta donde estaba Edward y le dije._

_-Edward, mi mamá tiene novio._

_-Oh, y ¿qué pasa con él?_

_-Pues que me lo quiere presentar, y tengo miedo._

_-¿Miedo?_

_-Sí ¿Y si no le caigo bien? ¿Y si me separa de mi mamá?_

_-Bella, él no te separará de Reneé. Ella te quiere mucho, y él pasará a ser como otro padre._

_-Ah, ok. Gracias, Ed._

Ese fin de semana conocí a Phil. Me cayó muy bien, y trajo a su sobrina Alice, que era un año mayor que yo.

10 años antes:

_Estaba nerviosa, esperando a que Phil llegara. No sabía si le caería bien, pero esperaba que sí, así mi madre sería más feliz._

_Sonó el timbre._

_-¡Bella, ves tú que me estoy acabando de preparar!_

_Fui a la puerta, y nada más abrir, había un chico alto, moreno, que reconocí como Phil por las fotos._

_-Hola, Bella. Yo soy Phil, y esta es mi sobrina Alice._

_-¡Hola, Bella!-dijo Alice-¡Seremos grandes amigas! Y ahora también primas._

_-Hola, -saludé sonrojada.-_

_Reneé llegó al poco rato, comimos, y Alice y yo fuimos al parque._

_-Espera, que le pico a Edward._

_Él vino con nosotras, y allí conoció a Alice._

_Cuando volvimos a casa, era casi la hora de cenar, se quedaron y luego se fueron._

_-Bella, ¿qué te pareció?_

_-Bien. Es muy amable. Y además Alice así podrá ser mi prima._

_Mi madre rió y me acarició el pelo. Luego me besó la frente y se fue._

Todo estaba bien entonces. El único que estaba solo era papá, y parecía estar bien.

Seguí yendo a visitarlo, hasta que un día me llamaron.

6 años antes:

_Tenía un examen importante de trigonometría, y Edward vino a mi casa a ayudarme a estudiar. En este tiempo yo seguía siendo una niña, pero él ya tenía 16 años, y era casi un hombre. Era guapo, su cara había cambiado y ahora su mandíbula era más cuadrada, sus ojos te penetraban más, y su cuerpo era perfecto._

_-Bella, voy al baño, sigue insistiendo en eso._

_-Ok._

_Estaba concentrada en cálculos y fórmulas hasta que sonó el teléfono._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Es usted Isabella Swan?_

_-¿Billy?_

_-Sí. Hola, Bella._

_-Billy, ¿pasó algo?_

_-Necesitamos que vengas a la comisaría de Forks. ¿Puedes acercarte?_

_-Sí. En un rato estoy allí._

_-Ok._

_Colgué el teléfono y entonces llegó Edward._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Papá. Tengo que ir a la comisaría. ¿Me llevas?_

_-Sí. Coje la chaqueta._

_Llegamos a Forks en media hora, y Billy ya estaba allí esperándonos._

_-Bella, hola._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Ven, entra a mi oficina, ahora te cuento._

_-¿Está bien mi padre? -pregunté ya dentro-._

_-No. Bella, está ingresado muy grave. Fuimos a detener un robo en el banco de Port Angeles, y entonces recibió un disparo. Lo siento. no creemos que salga de esta. Haría falta un milagro._

_-¿En qué hospital está?_

_-En el de Forks._

_-Ok. Voy a verlo._

_Edward me llevó al hospital, donde trabajaba su padre._

_-Soy la hija de Charlie Swan, dígame en qué habitación está, por favor._

_-Bella, -una voz de hombre sonó a mis espaldas- soy el doctor Gerandy. ¿Podemos pasar a mi despacho?_

_-Sí._

_Lo seguimos, Edward y yo._

_-Bien, Bella, lamento darte esta noticia, pero tu padre acaba de fallecer hace escasos minutos. Lo siento._

_Ahí me derrumbé. Edward aguantó todos mis lloros y llantos durante días. Reneé casi no estaba en casa, y la vida de Charlie le importaba bien poco. Al igual que la mía._

Desde entonces la relación con mi madre se enfrió muchísimo. De família, con la que mejor me llevaba era con Alice.

Y el padre de Ethan, bueno, él era un caso aparte. Cuando tenía catorce años me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Pero él tenía tres años más que yo, y además muy mujeriego.

La primera vez que lo encontré con otra chica, fue en su casa.

5 años antes:

_Alice y yo estábamos en mi casa, y quisimos ir a decirle a Edward que Alice había aprobado un examen importante._

_Entramos en la casa, y nos dirigimos a la planta de arriba, cuando oímos unos ruidos extraños._

_Decidimos bajar y salir, pero entonces el ruido paró, y decidimos esperarlo abajo en la sala._

_Al poco bajó Tanya Denali por la escalera, y al irse dijo:_

_-Enanas._

_Subimos a ver qué hacía Edward, y fue entonces cuando lo vi en calzoncillos, y su cama deshecha._

_Cuando iba a dar media vuelta para irme, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, y solo dijo:_

_-Bella._

_Yo salí corriendo y me fui._

Entonces fue cuando uno de lso pocos apoyos que tenía, falló. yo seguía intentando olvidarlo. Hacer ver que me daba igual lo que hiciera, y que no me importaba hacer de aguantavelas.

Cada fin de semana era una o varias diferentes. Nunca repetía, siempre tenía todas las que quería.

En su 20 cumpleaños fue cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era así.

2 años antes:

_Estabamos en su casa, celebrando su cumpleaños, cuando me dijo:_

_-Bella, ¿vamos al baño?_

_-Estás borracho, quita._

_Me alejé, pero él me cogió el brazo y me acercó a él._

_-Vamos, Bella, sé que lo deseas. no finjas, al final acabarás cediendo._

_-Lo dudo._

_-Yo no._

_Y entonces se fue. Hubieron varios chicos que me invitaron a beber, y el último de ellos fue Edward._

_-No, Edward, voy muy bebida, no puedo llegar borracha a casa._

_-Pues bébete esta y quédate aquí a dormir. Mis padres no están._

_-Ok. Pero solo esta._

_Así fue, y a la hora de dormir, todos se habían ido y solo estábamos nosotros en su casa. Me iba al cuarto de invitados, cuando me cogió de la cintura y me dijo:_

_-Vamos, Bella, duerme conmigo. No pasa nada, siempre lo hemos hecho así._

_Cuando estábamos en su habitación le dije:_

_-¿Tienes algo de ropa para prestarme?_

_-Sí, ten- me acercó unos boxers y una camisa suya.-Esto te irá grande, pero será comodo._

_-Ok. Gracias._

_-Bueno, yo me voy para que te cambies._

_Se fue por la puerta, y yo empecé a quitarme la ropa, entonces oí el ruido de la maneta otra vez y antes de poder taparme, entró Edward._

_-¡Edward, vete!_

_-Vamos, Bella, te conozco desde bebé. No te avergüences._

_-Edward, vete._

_Él se fue acercando más a mí, hasta que me cogíó por la cintura y me susurró al oído:_

_-Te dije que caerías._

_Entonces me besó. Me besó apasionadamente, y aunque tenía 17 años, ese fue mi primer beso. El primero y el que desencadenó todo lo demás._


	2. El embarazo

__

**Bella POV**

Luego de eso ya se pueden imaginar qué pasó.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Cuando me fui a levantar y me vi desnuda fue cuando recordé lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

_**LEMMON EN MI PERFIL******_

Unos días después de la fiesta:

_Había estado una semana sin hablarle a Edward. Sabía que para él no había significado nada, pero para mí lo había significado todo._

_-Bella-otra vez quería hablar conmigo- por favor..._

_-Tengo prisa._

_Siempre que intentaba hablarme, yo lo esquivaba. Cuando me mandaba cartas, se las daba a Alice para que las guardara._

Así pasó un buen tiempo, hasta el día en que Edward vino a picarme, y cuando no le abrí, se puso debajo de mi ventana y dijo algo que me volvió a la realidad.

Agosto 2008:

_-¡Bella! ¿Podemos hablar? Llevas dos meses sin hablarme. ¿Pasó algo para que te enfadaras?_

_Entonces algo me vino a la mente. El cabreo por su pregunta pasó a segundo plano y mi mente trabajó en contar, días y más días, y las cuentas no salían. Corrí a buscar el calendario. Seguía sin cuadrar._

_Llevaba un retraso de mes y medio._

_Me fui al baño y llamé a Alice para ver si podía venir y traer unos tests de embarazo._

_Después de diez minutos, el timbre sonó._

_-Vaya, Alice, qué rápida...-decía mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas- ¿Has traído eso?_

_Levanté la vista y ante mí no estaba Alice._

_-Edward...-susurré_

_-Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Si, estoy bien, no me pasa nada, y lloro por gusto. Adiós._

_Cerré y me fui a la sala a esperar a Alice. La proxima vez que sonó el timbre era Alice._

_Fuimos al baño y ella me acercó un test._

_-Ten, Bella, este es uno de los mas sencillos._

_-Bien. Oriné encima del aparato y cuando ácabé dije:_

_-¿Cuanto tiempo?_

_-1 minuto._

_-Ok. 1, 2, 3...57, 58, 59, Negativo._

_Uff, respiré aliviada, pero el alivio no duró mucho._

_-Bella, tienes que probar con otro._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque si sale negatiov hay que hacer 3 minimo para asegurarse._

_-Alice, no quiero._

_-Vamos, Bella, salga lo que salga no podrás evitarlo._

_-Bien._

_Volví a hacer lo mismo que con el primero._

_-1, 2, 3...57, 58, 59, POSITIVO._

_Entonces me derrumbé. Alice intentaba consolarme, pero era imposible. .¿Qué hago ahora, Alice?_

_-Pues deberías decírselo, ¿no?_

_-Alice, estamos hablando de Edward, él no se toma nada en serio. Imagina a cuantas chicas las habrá dejado embarazadas... no le importará-_

_-Pero tú eres su mejor amiga. Le importarás. Vamos Bella._

_Después de un rato insistiendo, al final decidimos ir al día siguiente a contárselo._

Ese día incluso llegué a tener un poco de esperanza. Me dormí pensando en Edward y yo, criando juntos a un hermoso niño. Unidos como una familia. Como su familia. Pero la ilusión duró hasta el día siguiente.

_No me preocupaba contarselo a Reneé. Ella con suerte se lo tomaría bien y me dejaría elegir qué hacer. Sin suerte, pasaría de mi( lo cual ya era algo normal)._

_El que más me preocupaba era Edward, él era la pieza central de mi puzzle; por lo que Alice me llevó a su casa para decírselo, y mientras bajaba del coche, vi que la puerta se abría. Imaginé que habría oido el coche, pero lo que nunca pensé fue ver lo que vi:_

_Edward estaba en calzoncillos y salía con Jessica por la puerta, se estaban despidiendo. Era increíble. La noche que recibo la mejor noticia de mi vida, Edward se la pasa con Stanley._

_Alice se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo, y quería ir a decirle algo, cuando la sujeté por el brazo y la detuve._

_-Alice, vamonos._

_-No, Bella, se merece saber algo._

_-No, Alice, por favor no le digas nada y vamonos._

_Nos montamos en el coche y nos fuimos._

_Al llegar a casa, había tomado una decisión._

_-Me tengo que ir._

_-¿Ir? ¿Adonde?_

_-Fuera de aquí, fuera de Seattle, vamonos. Tengo la casa de Charlie, es perfecta, vamos._

_-Bella, espera. Nos iremos, pero primero tengo que hablar con mis padres._

_-Ok. No importa, y gracias._

_-De nada, Bella, eres mi prima. Te quiero._

_En ese momento empecé a llorar._

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-No lo sé._

_Alice se echó a reí y luego se marchó._

Desde entonces hemos vivido juntas. Primero en Forks, pero después de dos semanas nos quisimos mudar más lejos, porque nos aburríamos.

Sus padres dijeron que staba bien, que se cuidara y que confiaban en ella. Mi madre dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que no la molestara.

Después de Forks, decidimos ir a Chicago, donde hemos vivido durante casi 2 años.

Los primeros meses de embarazo fueron complicados, me encontraba mal, no estaba de buen humor y encima Alice me llevaba de compras a por ropa premamá.

_-Vamos, Bella. No te quejes, ahora que se empieza a notar la barriguita tienes que lucirla, solo la tendras unos meses._

_-Ok. Fuimos de tiendas y tiendas durante horas, y acabamos con bolsas llenas de ropa._

_-¿Por que no compramos ropa para el bebé?_

_-Aún no sabemos el sexo, Alice._

_-Pero hay colores neutros._

_-No. Quiero helado._

_-Estamos en noviembre, no hay helados._

_-yo quiero helado._

_-Pues no hay._

_Me eché a llorar, porque quería helado, y entonces ella me dijo:_

_-Ok, Bella, iremos a buscar helado, tranquila._

_-Gracias._

_Ella era la que se encargaba de mí, la que me acompañaba al ginecologo... Es decir, la que hacía de padre._

Chicago a mi me parecía una ciudad normal, pero en este fue en la que Alice encontró al amor de su vida, al doctor Hale.

_-Bella, hoy tienes ginecologo, no una boda._

_-Alice, estoy gorda, hinchada, con mis siete meses de embarazo, y lo unico que puedo hacer es vestirme en condiciones._

_-Oh, cualquiera diría que te vas a ligar al doctor._

_Salimos en coche y llegamos a la consulta._

_-Buenos días, Isabella._

_-Bella.-dije con una sonrisa._

_-Ah, buenos días Bella._

_-Buenos días doctor Hale._

_-¿Y quién es esta señorita que la acompaña?_

_-Es mi prima._

_-Ah, bueno días..._

_-Alice. Alice Brandon._

_-Encantado, señoritas._

_-Nos ha hecho esperar mucho, doctor._

_-Lo siento mucho, bella dama._

_Alice se sonrojó y en ese momento supe que se gustaban._

_Esa fue la ecografía en la que me dijeron el sexo del bebé._

_Niño._

_Mi niño._

_El niño que más quería en el mundo._

_Ethan._

_Ese nombre era original, me encantaba, y decidí ponerselo a mi bebé._

A la semana siguiente, fuimos de commpras para el bebé.

Alice y yo estabamos como locas, y cuando acabamos llamamos a un taxi porque todo no cabía en su maletero.

_-Bella, ¿quieres conducir tú este y yo voy en taxi?_

_-Alice, peso 200 quilos, no puedo conducir._

_-Exagerada, pero es verdad, entonces ve tu en taxi._

_Llamé a la central y al poco llegó un taxi. Fuimos siguiendo a Alice y entonces el conductor miró por el retrovisor y dijo:_

_-¿De cuanto está?_

_-De siete meses y poco?_

_-Oh, vaya, qué bien._

_-Sí._

_-¿Como te llamas?_

_-Bella. ¿TU?_

_-Jacob. Jacob Black._

_-¿Eres de Forks?_

_-Sí. ¿Y tú?_

_-Mi padre era de allí. Swan, Charlie Swan._

_-Oh, él era amigo de mi padre._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**_ GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS!_**

** Mari-bella-Cullen-Swan**

**nany87**

**Camiigotica**

**supattinsondecullen**

**.cullen**

**yasmin-cullen**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan**

Sigan leyendo, actualizaré pronto! el lemmon de esta historia se llamará EN LA OSCURIDAD.

Comenten y por favor digan lo que opinan.

Para el siguiente capitulo, aun Bella no lelga a Seattle, está explicando su historia, al otro llega.

Gracias! Att'_Shei-Cullen-Hale*


	3. Ethan

__

**Bella POV**

Así fue como conocí a Jacob. Él tenía 19 años y yo 17.

Seguimos quedando casi a diario. Me llevaba al parque, aguantaba mis antojos, era como un hermano mayor.

Un día que estábamos en mi casa...

* * *

-Bella, voy a por café, ¿quieres algo de beber?

-Agua, por favor.

-Ok.

Me besó la frente y se fue. Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá, gorda y con los pies hinchados; y Alice y Jasper se habían ido de fiesta. Ethan no paraba de darme patadas, y yo estaba cansada.

-Ethan, cariño, portate bien con mami, que le haces daño...-le dijo Jake a mi barriga.

Lo miré con ternura, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que el bebe paró de patear.

Me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y dijo: -Conoce mi voz. Soy su tío Jaky. - me sonrojé- Te ves adorable.

Mientras iba diciendo esto, nuestros rostros se iban acercando, y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos me meé encima.

Espera. ¿Pipi? No, es imposible. Oh, dios! acabo de romper aguas.

Jake debió darse cuenta también, porque dijo: -Bella, ¿donde tienes las cosas preparadas?

-En mi habitacion. Encima de mi cama están la canastilla del niño y mi bolos de viaje.

Entonces salió corriendo y volvió a bajar con nuestras cosas.

Llegamos al hospital en nada, mientras él conducía, yo llamaba a Alice àra que viniera conmigo al hospital. Ella había venido conmigo a las clases de preparación y sabía como tenía que tratarme.

-Vamos, Bella, sal del coche.

Salí torpemente, entonces vino una enfermera con una silla de ruedas y me hizo sentar. Me llevaron directamente a la sala de partos.

-Bella, tienes 12 cm. de dilatación. No podemos ponerte la epidural o sería malo para el niño. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Seguir adelante. Haced todo lo que querais mientras el niño no sufra.

-Ok, entonces será un parto natural.

-No importa, pero sacadlo ya.

Alice entró por la puerta en ese momento.

-¡Bella! Bella, siento no haber venido antes, ha sido imposible con la caravana que hay.

-TRanquila Alice, ahora ayudame.

Se quedó conmigo todo el parto. Ayudandome, y en ese momoento decidí que ella sería la madrina de mi hijo.

Fue la experiencia más dolorosa de mi vida, nunca había sentido nada igual, era como sentir algo empujando desde dentro, con ganas de matarte, pero en cuanto salió... Fue la experiencia más bonita. El dolor desaparició.

* * *

El llanto de mi bebé. El sonido más precioso de todo el mundo.

-¿Quieres cogerlo?-preguntó Alice.

-Sí.

La enfermera vino y me acercó a Ethan al pecho. En cuanto lo vi, mi corazón se hinchó.

Mi bebé. Quería que mi bebé fuese el niño más querido del mundo. Y para que eso ocurriera, Alice sería la madrina y Jaocb el padrino.

* * *

Desde entonces no me he separado de mi hijo. Ethan fue bautizado con 4 meses.

* * *

-Bella, bonito vestido.-dijo Alice.

-Gracias. Ahora que vuelvo a ser delgada mejor lucir el cuerpo, y encima como le doy el pecho, lo tengo más hinchado.

Jacob llegó luego y hubo una mirada tierna por su parte.

Desde aquel día en que nació Ethan, Jacob y yo eramos unidos, pero habían momentos incómodos. Él solo sabía que el padre de Ethan había quedado atrás, pero comprendía que yo no quisiera hablar de él, por lo que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Hice prometer a Alice que no contaría nada, y yo iba a decirselo por mi misma cuando estuviera preparada. Hoy, después del bautizo se lo diría, cuando él fuese su padrino.

-Y bien, Isabella, eres la madre de Ethan, ¿es ese el nombre de tu hijo?

-Si, el primero.

-¿quieres ponerle los otros dos?

-Sí.

-Bien, dímelos.

-Mejor qu elo digan los padrinos. ¿Alice, Jake?

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, Alice llegó con su típica alegría, y Jake parecía embobado.

Jacob fue el primero aelegir su nombre.

-Edward.-dijo Jacob. Me quedé helada. Él no sabía que su padre se llamaba así. Miré a Alice, quien me miró negando, así que había sido casualidad.

-Anthony.-dijo Alice cuando el cura carraspeó. Yo sabía que ese nombre significaba mucho para ella. Su abuelo se llamaba así.

__

-Bien, pues yo lo bautizo como Ethan Edward Anthony Swan.

* * *

__

Continuó pasando el tiempo, y dos meses después del bautizo le dije a Jake la historia entre Edward y yo. Me comprendió, y me apoyó muchísimo. A mí me daba miedo contarle eso de mayor a Ethan. Pero él me animó diciendo que él me ayudaría, y que aún era muy pequeño para preocuparme de eso.

El 13 de septiembre era mi cumpleaños, y hicimos una fiesta en casa, con globitos de colores.

No era el típico cumpleaños que esperaba para mis 18; pero fue mucho mejor.

* * *

-Bella, abre este regalo.

Jake ya me había dado su regalo, y ahora que se habían ido los otros me daba otro. Qué raro.

Abrí una bolsa, y dentro había una cajita alargada de joyería.

La abrí con cuidado y dentro había un collar de oro blanco, con un diamante chiquitito en el dije con forma de corazón.

-Gracias Jake.

-No es nada, lo vi y pensé en ti.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y Jake encontró a una chica que lo quería mucho, Vanessa.

Todos nos llevabamos bien, e incluso más tarde conocimos a la cuñada de Alice, Rose, y a su marido, Emmet.

nos queríamos mucho, pero yo no encontraba a nadie especial. Estaba triste. ¿quién iba a querer a una chica con un hijo a sus apenas 18 años?

Estaba deprimida, pero Ethan era el que me alegraba. Por él luché. Trabajaba por las mañanas, y por las tardes estudiaba. Quería ser peluquera.

Todo iba bien, yo tenía mi rutina, mi bebé ya había crecido, hablaba, comía un poco de sólido y se portaba genial.

Pero se fastidió todo la noche en que sonó el teléfono...

* * *

**-¿sí?**

-¿Bella?

Esa voz. Era Edward.

-Sí, qué quieres?

-Tu madre ha sufrido un accidente de coche, nos abemos si sobrevivirá, y está pidiendo verte. ¿Puedes venir a Seattle?

-Sí, mañana estoy allí.

_ -Ok._

_ Y colgó._

_ Yo me quedé un rato pensando. si iba a Seattle, todo volvería, los recuerdos, mi madre, Edward... Pero si me quedaba aquí podría estar con Ethan._

_ Cuando se lo comenté aJake, dijo:_

_ -Nosotros podemos quedarnos con él. ¿Qué te aprece?_

_ -No, Jake, no quiero separarme de él. Ad´más, se lo quiero presentar a Reneé._

_ -Ok. Entonces voy contigo._

_ -No, Jake, tienes trabajo._

_ -El taller es mio. Por unos dias no pasará nada._

_ -Ok. Gracias._

_ A la mañana siguiente cojimos un vuelo y al llegar al aeropuerto me encontré con quien menos quería encontrarme. Edward_

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEÉIS Y COMENTAIS. ESTE FIC ES EL QUE MEJOR VA, POR LO QUE PUBLICARE ANTES QUE LOS DEMÁS. EL LEMMON ESTA NOCHE VA(HORARIO ESPAÑA)**

**__SIGAN COMENTANDO Y BESOSS!**

**__nany87**

**supattinsondecullen**

**viszeD**

**EdbEll CuLLen **

**Lorraine Cullen Swan**

**Nena Cullen 26**

**yasmin-cullen**

**Camiigotica**

**Mari-bella-Cullen-Swan**

**.cullen**

****


	4. Llegando a Seattle

**Bella POV**

Edward. ¿Cómo puede venir a buscarme al aeropuerto después de lo que me hizo?

-Jake, no iremos por esa salida, vamos por aquella.

-¿Por qué?

Entonces miró y cuando vio a Edward dijo:

-Es él ¿no?

-Sí.

-Está bien, vamos.

Jake cogió las maletas y yo llevaba a Ethan en brazos. Salimos por la puerta que señalé.

-¡Bella! -Edward nos había seguido. Mierda.

Me giré, y en cuanto vio a Ethan, se quedó helado. Abrió la boca y no supo que decir.

* * *

**Edward POV**

¿Qué había ocurrido con Bella?

* * *

_-Edward, no llego.-decía ella señalando el bote de galletas._

_-Ten- me acerqué yo y se las di._

_-Gasias!_

_Ella tenía 4 años, y yo la quería muchísimo, era como una hermana pequeña, y yo sentía que debía protejerla._

_

* * *

_

Cuando tenía 5 años, sus padres se iban a divorciar y yo la apoyé lo más que pude...

_

* * *

_

_A los 7 años, un día me vino llorando y diciendo que un chico del colegio le había pegado. Yo fui a él y le pegué. Todo por ella, desde pequeña._

_

* * *

_

También estuve con ella cuando pensaba que Phil le quitaría a su padre. Al final lo conocimos y supimos que era muy majo, y su sobrina y Bella se hicieron muy amigas.

_

* * *

_

Cuando murió Charlie, fue cuando más me necesitó. René no estaba con ella, y yo era su mayor apoyo. Ella tenía 13 años, y tuvo que ir sola al entierro porque su madre no quería acompañarla, así que me ofrecí yo. Ese día la vi llorar desconsoladamente; y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba. Pero yo tenía 16 años y Bella 13; era mi pequeña, ella merecía algo mejor.

___ Así que desde entonces, empecé a salir con chicas, sin cmopromiso, intentando buscar en alguna algo que nadie tenía: a Bella._

______Un día, Tanya había venido a mi casa, y estuvimos enrollándonos en la habitación. Cuando acabamos, Bella me vio en calzoncillos. Solo pude susurrar su nombre, pero ella se fue, dejándome solo.

___ Después de eso, intentaba ponerla celosa, pero ella ni se inmutaba; una vez le pregunté si le importaba y me contestó que era mi vida, que hiciese lo que quisiera... Eso me dolió._

______Más tarde llegó mi cumpleaños. Ella estaba preciosa, y yo intenté acostarme con ella, pero no quiso. Casi al final de la noche, recuerdo que la invité a una copa, y luego seguí bebiendo y el resto de fiesta lo olvidé.

__A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con dolor de cabeza, pero mi habitación olía a Bella. ¿Había dormido ella aquí? Entonces salí de la cama y cuando me vi desnudo recordé lo que había pasado.

__Tenía que hablar con ella, decirle que la amaba, no perder mi oportunidad... Pero ella no me dejaba contarle; se alejaba de mi.

__A los dos meses, fui debajo de su ventana y le pregunté si le había pasado algo conigo, porque para mi lo que pasó en la fiesta fue lo mas bonito de mi vida y no me pareció malo. Claro, esa parte no s ela dije.

__Luego de preguntarle, no contestó asi que piqué al timbre. Abrióla puerta llorando, pensando que yo era Alice, pero luego la cerró.

__Me fui, y pensé en hacer algo para que me perdonara por lo que fuese que hubiese hecho...

___ A la mañana siguiente sonó el timbre, y pensando que era Bella, abrí y allí estaba Stanley._

______-Mi padre está en la oficina.

__-Lo sé. Pêro no quiero verlo a él.

__-¿Y a quién, entonces?

__-A ti.

__Se lanzó sobre mi, y yo la sujeté para que no cayera. Luego me separé de ella.

__-¿Qué haces?

__-Besarte.

__-Lo sé, pero ¿porque?

__-Porque me gustas

__-Pues tu a mi no.

__-Es por Bella, ¿verdad?

__-Sí.

__-Ok. Entonces dame un beso y me voy.

__-N... -pero me cortó poniendo sus labios sobre los míos.

__Qué asco, ahora tendría que lavarme los dientes otra vez.

___ En cuanto Stanley había salido por la puerta, escuché el motor de otro coche. Me asomé al gran ventanal y vi el coche de Bella. Mierda, ¿me había visto? Asco de Jessica..._

______Tendría que explicarle eso también.

___ Fui a la floristería, me compré un traje nuevo, preparé la cena y entonces la llamé para que vinivera casa. No contestó nadie. Pensé que estaba enfadada, así que fuia buscarla a su casa, pero no había nadie. Reneé me dijo que se había ido con Alice a nose donde y que no creía que vovlería._

______Entonces entré en depresión. Durante la semana estudiaba, y los fines de semana buscaba a Bella. Cuando por fin la encontré, había pasado un año.

__Llamé a su casa, pero contestó Alice.

__-Alice, ¿está Bella?

__-Bella está con su chico. No quiere volver a verte. Olvídala.

__-Alice, por favor...

__Me colgó.

__¿Su chico? ¿Bella tenía novio? Los celos me mataban; intenté volver a llamar, pero nadie lo cogió.

__Así que me di por vencido. Si Bella era feliz, la dejaría.

__Pero costó. Casi no salía, solamente si vienen alguno de mis amigos voy, y pocas final obtuve la carrera de medicina con matricula de honor. Empecé a trabajar en un hospital y desde entonces no hago nada más.

* * *

Cada día pienso en ella, más que en otra cosa, sé que algun dia moriré de dolor si no vuelvo a verla...

Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-Edward, soy Phil, Reneé ha tenido un accidente, por favor ¿puedes localizar a Bella y decirle que venga? Reneé quiere verla.

-Sí. Ya te diré a ver si viene...

-Ok. Gracias.

Colgué.

Empecé a marcar su numero y luego lo borré, así varias veces hasta que me decidí a llamarla. No lo cogía, por lo que seguí insistiendo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Bella?

-Si. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tu madre ha tenido un accidente y quiere verte, no sabemos si saldrá de esta.¿Puedes volver a Seattle?

-Sí. Mañana estoy allí.

Colgué. Dios, como había cambiado. De ser la Bella dulce y tímida, parecía mucho más segura de sí misma, y más distante y frí esperaba que me dijera cosas bonitas, pero sí al menos que preguntara por su madre... Tenía ganas de verla, de decirle todo lo que siento por ella... Y me dormí pensando en todo lo que le explicaría.

Pero la ilusión no duró mucho.

Me enteré de cuando llegaba su vuelo, y fui a buscarla al aeropuerto.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando la vi salir por la puerta con otro chico.

_Tal vez sea un conocido en el vuelo._

Imposible, tienen demasiada confianza.

Bella llevaba algo en los brazos, como un paquete o algo así, per de lejos no se veía.

Ella me miró, luego desvió la mirada, le dijo algo a su novio y se desviaron de trayectoria.

Habían cogido las maletas y ya salían cuando la llamé sin darme cuenta:

-¡Bella!

Se giró y me miró sorprendida. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que llevaba en brazos: un bebé.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.

-Pues gracias pero no hace falta. Cojeremos un taxi.

-Tengo mi coche aquí.

-Iremos en taxi.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Sí.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?

-No te importa.

Miré mas detenidamente al bebé de Bella. Tenía su barbilla, pero tenía los ojos y el pelo diferente de sus padres. Tal vez su novio no fuera el padre...

-¿Como se llama?

-Ethan Swan

-Bonito nombre.

El novio de Bella pidió un taxi y luego se fueron. yo seguí al taxi con mi coche, y vi que los dejaba en un hotel. Bella no se iba a quedar en un hotel y menos con un bebé.

Llamé a mi madre y le pedí si podía acojer a Bella en su casa, así estarían mejor.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Esme me llamó y me ofreció quedarme en su casa, le dije que ok después de hablarlo con Jake. Él se quedaría en el hotel y yo iría a la casa de los Cullen con Ethan.

Esa tarde sa´lí del hotel con nuestras cosas, y me dirigí en taxi a su casa.

-¡Bella! Hola preciosa.

-Hola, Esme.

-Vaya, sí que has crecido. ¿Qué llevas allí?-señaló el taxi donde estaba el carrito de Ethan.

-Verás, Esme, es que tengo un bebé...

-Oh, vaya! ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene? ¿cómo se llama?

-Se llama Ethan y tiene 1 año y 5 meses.

-Vaya. ¿Me lo dejas ver?

-Claro-fui al taxi, cogimos las cosas y al entrar a casa se lo dejé cojer.-Ten.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, mirandolo como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Pasa algo Esme?

-No, es que.. ¿Sabes quien es el padre?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo saberlo?

-No me gustaría, nadie lo sabe.

-Yo sí. Se parece tanto a él de bebé...

-Esme, ¿podrías no decirselo?

-Sí, no te preocupes, pero creo que le gustaría saberlo.

-Esme, no puedo...

-Él te ama.

-¿Qué?

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN! Y SOBRETODO LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS!**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAP.. TAXANTAXANTAXAN xD**

**LES DEJO UN ADELANTO:**

-Bella, te amo. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, envejecer junto a ti, pasar todos los momentos importantes contigo... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

**jajja que pasara? :O todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo!**

**besoss!**


	5. Reneé

**Bella POV**

_-Él te ama._

__

_-¿Qué?_

* * *

-Bella-dijo Carlisle-han llamado del hospital-cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo te va todo?

-Bien-dije con una enorme sonrisa- tengo un hijo. Mira, él es Ethan. Ethan, cariño, saluda a Carlisle.

Ethan levantó la manita y la agitó.

-Vaya, Bella, es precioso. ¿Puedo cojerlo?

-Sí. Ten.

Lo cogió y lo miró, luego miró a Esme, ella asintió levantando las cejas.

-Esme y yo tenemos una reunión ahora de negocios, y no podemos. Edward, ¿puedes llevarla tú?

-Sí, no hay problema.

-No importa, voy en taxi.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Bien, iría con ella en el coche.

Fuimos hasta el garaje y allí preguntó:

-¿Puedes acercarte al hotel a por Jake? Necesito que venga conmigo.

-Claro, ahora vamos.

Íbamos en el coche en silencio. Era una estupidez, perder el tiempo estando con ella.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien. ¿A ti?

-Bueno... Podría ir mejor. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Ethan?

-Bien. Al principio fue un poco duro estando sola, pero luego conocí a Jake y él ha sido mi principal apoyo, junto con mi mejor amiga Alice.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Jake no es el padre?

-Mmmm, no.

-¿Puedo saber quien es?

-Sí, pero no quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Lo conozco? -tal vez fuera del pueblo-.

-Sí.

-Vamos, Bells, puedes decirme.

-Bella. Sólo mis amigos me llaman Bells.

Estábamos llegando al hotel, y decidí que tenía que lanzarme.

-Bella, verás yo...

Ethan empezó a llorar, entonces ella estuvo pendiente de él.

Se veía tan bien siendo madre. Era la madre que esperaba para mis hijos...

-¡Bella!

El novio de Jacob vino corriendo por la calle, y se acercó al bebé.

-Mi bebé, ¿qué te pasa que lloras tanto, cariño?

-Debe estar enfermo. Lleva unos días así.

-Bella, soy medico, ¿quieres que lo revise?

Se quedó indecisa, sé que hubiese dicho que no por orgullo, pero estábamos hablando de su hijo...

-Sí, gracias.

Llegamos al hotel, y Bella dijo:

-Jake, ¿entras con nosotros?

-Claro que sí, Bells.

Yo era el único que la llamaba así, yo antes era su mayor apoyo, yo era el que la ayudaba, el que la protegía, y ahora venía el niño este a quitarme lo que más quería...

-Bella, ¿me das a Ethan y lo voy revisando mientras entras a verla?

-Sí, ten.

Me lo acercó, y al principio tuve miedo. Había curado a muchos niños, casi siempre trabajaba con ellos, y ahora llega el hijo de Bella y me da miedo...

Mis brazos rápidamente se amoldaron al cuerpo de Ethan.

Lo llevé a mi consulta, y lo miré. Resultó que tenía un poco de malestar en el estómago.

Al terminar, salí al pasillo, donde estaba Bella llorando mientras Jake la abrazaba.

yo debería estar en su lugar...

-Bella, ya está. Tiene dolor de estómago, le tienes que dar un poco de manzanilla. Con eso se le pasará.

-Gracias, Edward. Jake, acompañame dentro con Reneé que voy a presentarle a Ethan.

-Ok. Vamos.

Entraron y yo me quedé solo. Los celos me mataban. Entonces decidí lo que iba a hacer. La recuperaría. Yo cuidaría de ella y de su bebé, yo los protegería y los amaría.

Cuando salieron, Bella lloraba aún más que antes, y Jake llevaba a Ethan en brazos.

Salimos al parking, yo delante de ellos. Oía a Bella decir algo, pero no entendía el qué.

Dejamos a Jake en el hotel, y volvimos a casa de mis padres.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-¿A ti que mas te da? Has andado todos estos años con tus amiguitas de aquí para allá, sin preocuparte por mi, luego cuando me fui ni te inmutaste y ahora vuelvo y dices que como estoy. Eres un capullo, te diré algo: ES DEMASIADO TARDE.

-Bella, las cosas no fueron así... Déjame explicarme.

-No hay nada que explicar. Las cosas son así.

Salió del coche y entramos a la casa.

-Me voy-dije.-Adiós pequeño.

Me despedí de Ethan. Ese niño era especial, y no sabía porque.

Llegué a mi apartamento y entonces pensé en lo que quería hacer. Me puse delante del espejo y empecé:

-Bella, te amo. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, envejecer junto a ti, pasar todos los momentos importantes contigo... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Me sentía estupido diciendole eso a un espejo.

Esa noche me fui a dormir pensando en Bella, pero esta vez no con un recuerdo, sino con una realidad.

* * *

QUE LES PARECIÓ? SE QUE MUCHAS SE DECEPCIONARON CON LO DE LA PROPUESTA, PERO NO SE DESESPEREN...JAJAAJA

BUENO, EL PROXIMO CAP SERÁ MAS EMOCIONANTE! besos!


	6. Confesiones

**Bella POV**

Me había deshaogado. Le había dicho lo que pensaba. Que era un capullo. ¿De qué iba? Pensaba que después de dejarme embarazada en una noche que ni él recordaba podría volver a pedirme explicaciones. ¡Ja! Ni él se creía eso. La pena era que había vuelto a Seattle, y por consecüencia me encontré a Esme. Ella ya sabía la verdad, y yo le había prometido que se lo contaría a Edward. Pero, ¿Como?

¿Y si me quitaba a Ethan? Que yo supiera, no era tan mala persona, pero la gente cambia y quizás él... _Bella, fue tu mejor amigo, ¿Como puedes pensar eso de él? Lo conoces mejor que eso..._

Entonces recordé cuando Reneé me propuso abortar. ¿Qué clase de persona dice eso? ¿Y lo peor: Qué clase de "madre" dice eso? Ethan era mi razónd e luchar, mi razón de vivir, mi razón de sonreír. Él era simplemente mi razón... Y me dormí pensando en eso.

Desperté unas cuantas horas más tarde con Ethan a mi lado. Alargué el brazo para tocarlo y... ¿donde estaba Ethan?

Me levanté y salí al pasillo. Abajo oí unas risas así que fui a ver qué pasaba. Allí me encontré con una escena jamás imaginé ver: Esme estaba haciendo galletas, Carlisle tenía a Ethan sentado encima syo y Edward.. Espera, ¿Edward? Él estaba agachado a unos pasos de Carlisle. Entonces este último dejó a mi hijo en el suelo y él puso los brazos tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Mi hijo andaba, epro le costaba mucho. Hacía apenas unos días había empezado... Entonces Ethan levantó la vista, me miró y gritó:

-¡Mami!

-Hola, cariño. Hola.-dije mirando a los demás.

-Hola, Bella. -Edward se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Qué bien huele, Esme.

-Gracias.

Me senté en la mesa y desayuné con ellos.

-Bella-dijo Carlisle cuando terminamos- Esme y yo nos tenemos que ir por un compromiso. ¿Estarás bien?

-Claro. No importa. Iré al parque andando con Ethan... ¿Verdad que sí, cielo?

-¡Padqueee!-dijo eso y luego aplaudió. Eso lo aprendió de Alice.

-Bien, pues primero hay que vestirse. Vamos cariño.

Subimos a la habitación y cuando estuvimos preparados bajamos. Teníamos la casa para nosotros solos y entonces...

-Bella, ¿quieres que os lleve?

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, Bella. Por favor.

-Ok.

Llegamos al parque en su coche en nada de tiempo.

-Bella, ¿puedo quedarme con vosotros?

-Sí, claro. Tu nos has traido. Gracias.

-No importa.

Edward se comportaba en el parque como un padre. Jugaba con Ethan, lo ayudaba en todo y hasta parecía que le había cogido cariño. Por cierto, ¿donde estaban sus amigas estos días?

Pasó el tiempo volando. Jake me llamó al poco rato de estar en el parque diciendo que había encontrado unaviejo amigo suyo y se quedaría con él todo el día.

-Bella. Ethan se ha dormido. ¿Vamos a casa?

-Sí.

Parecíamos una familia. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo que le estaba quitando a mis seres queridos. A Esme y carlisle les estaba quitando la oportunidad de ser abuelos. A Ethan le estaba quitando su familia, y a Edward le estaba quitando a su hijo. Me di cuenta de que no era justo para nadie así que decidí una cosa: Le contaría a Edward lo de mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. Por el bien de todos.

Llegamos a casa y Ethan se quedó en mi cama, así que Edward y yo estaríamos solos.

-Bella, yo...

-Espera, Edward. Tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime.

-Bueno, yo.. sé que no es momento y que debí decirte antes pero... Ethan es tu hijo.

No sabía como lo tomaría, así que me preparé para lo peor. Esperaba que me dijera de todo, que era una mentirosa, que estaba enfadado conmigo... Pero nunca esperé su reacción, porque simplemente no reaccionó.

-¿Edward?

* * *

**Edward POV**

_-Bueno, yo.. sé que no es momento y que debí decirte antes pero... Ethan es tu hijo._

Yo iba a decirle que por favor saliera conmigo, qu ela amaba y ella me venía con eso...

-¿Edward?

No podía reaccionar. Tanto tiempo sufriendo porque ella no estaba, tanto tiempo creyendo que quizás había rehecho su vida y ahora resulta que se había llevado a mi hijo...

-Bella, ¿es verdad?

-¿Crees que mentiría con algo así?

-No, pero...

-Pero ¿qué? ¿No esperabas esto? ¿Esperabas que podrías estar con tantas chicas quisieras sin cmopromiso y que nunca tendrías ataduras? Pues bienvenido al mundo real... Porque por si no te acuerdas, en tu fiesta lo hicimos, y ahí fue cuando ocurrió.

-Bella, para. Sí que lo recuerdo. Recuerdo todo, también recuerdo que estuve intentando hablar de eso contigo y jamás me dejaste... Y cuando te fuiste sin siquiera darme una explicación, por cierto llevándote a mi hijo contigo... Pero eso ya no importa, ¿no? Ahora tu y tu noviecito deben estar a gusto sidfrutando de MI hijo mientras yo estoy aquí solo sufriendo por ti... Y para que lo sepas. Desde la fiesta no he vuelto a estar con mis "amiguitas"...

Ahora fue su turno de callarse.

-¿Edward? Yo me fui porque el día en que te iba a decir que estaba embarazada, justo el siguiente de enterarme, vi a Jessica salir de tu casa.

-Lo sé. Y yo justo ese día preparé una cena en mi casa para pedirte disculpas por todo. Simplemente cuando llamé no contestabas y cuando fui no estabas. Y así, sin noticias de ti, llevo hasta ayer. ¿Crees que eso me gusta? Saber que la chica que amas se ha ido, que no vovlerá duele. Pero duele más aún cuando vuelve dos años después con su novio y su hijo, y luego resulta que "su" hijo es en realidad TUYO. Eso no sabes lo que duele...

-Para empezar, Jake no es mi novio. Es mi mejor amigo. El que te sustituyó cuando me dejaste. Porque si, yo me fui fisicamente, pero hacía mucho que tu me habías dejado como amigo. Tan concentrado siempre en tus amiguitas...-entonces cayeron las lágrimas por su rostro que había estado reteniendo todo este tiempo.- Y yo no te quité a tu hijo. Te lo iba a decir, pero entonces te veo con otra.. ¿Crees que eso no duele tampoco? ¿Crees que es facil criar un hijo sola con 18 años y cuando ni siquiera tus padres te apoyan?

-No, Bella, no creo que sea facil, pero tambien podrías haberte quedado y solucionado todo...

-Yo...-iba a contestarme algo, pero entonces calló y dijo otra cosa- Siento mucho todo esto Edward. De veras que si pudiera tirar para atrás en el tiempo no volvería a hacerlo...

-Bella... Yo también lo siento...

-Edward.. ¿podemos volver a ser amigos?

-Ok. Bella..¿quieres venirse a mi apartamento? Es grande y allí pueden vivir bien, además de que así Ethan estaría a mi lado... Por favor.

* * *

BIEN, LES PONDRÉ LA RESPUESTA Y OTRAS COSAS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.

BESOS A TODAS Y SI PASAMOS LOS _5 REVIEWS _PROMETO ACTUALIZACIÓN DOBLE.

** GRACIAS!**


	7. Edward

****

Bella POV

_-Ok. Bella..¿quieres venirse a mi apartamento? Es grande y allí pueden vivir bien, además de que así Ethan estaría a mi lado... Por favor._

-Mmm.. -¿Qué le decía? En realidad estaría bien, por los días que estuviese allí en Seattle, pero cuando me fuera...- Yo, no lo sé. Edward, han pasado muchas cosas ultimamente, y yo tengo que irme luego a Chicago. Allí tengo mi vida, y no puedo dejarla ahora. Estoy estudiando diseño gráfico y tengo todo allí. Mi prima también está conmigo, allí tiene a su novio.. Edward, no puedo dejar Chicago.

-Bella, por favor. Está bien, no quieres dejar tu ciudad, pues yo me mudo. Sólo por favor no me hagas separarme de Ethan. Le quiero, y tú me caes bien.-dijo eso supongo remarcando que NO me quiere...-Por favor, dejame entrar en vuestras vidas.

-Yo... No lo sé. Lo tengo que hablar con Alice, con todos mi amigos allí. Comparto piso con ella, no puedo simplemente meterte allí como si nada. Además... Tampoco tu puedes venir.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues aquí tu también tienes tu vida, tus amigos, tu novia y más cosas, no tienes que dejarlo todo por Ethan...

-Bella, quiero dejarlo todo por Ethan. Es mi hijo, y además no importa. Puedes irte de tu piso. Te compraré otro. Viviremos juntos, así Ethan tendrá unos padres "normales" que viven juntos.

-No, Edward. Déjame hablarlo primero.

-Ok. ¿me dices algo?

-Sí. Hablo con Alice y te llamo.

-¿Y por qué no te vienes ya a mi casa? Es grande y cabemos todos. Por favor.

-Está bien.

-Ok. Avisaré a mis padres. ¿Quieres venir ahora?-realmente se le veía ansioso por estar con Ethan...

-No importa, ya iré mañana. Adiós Edward. Gracias.

-Bella, buenas noches. Gracias a ti por contarme todo.

Luego de él irse, me tomé un café y fui a dormir. Estaba nerviosa por vovler a estar con él. Yo no quería volver con él, y menos si seguía igual de mujeriego. No quería que mi hijo se críara en un ambiente así.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y le di el desayuno a Ethan. Fuimos a preparar las maletas para cuando llegara Edward. Cuando Carlisle y Esme se despertaron, vinieron al comedor a verme y preguntaron:

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No sé, es que Edward nos llamó ayer a la noche diciendo que antes de irse de aquí hablaron, que ya sabe todo y que vas a vivir con él.

-Sí, hablamos y ya lo sabe todo.

-Oh, está bien. Porque no sabes lo que ha sufrido...

-Esme, gracias por no decirle nada...

-No pasa nada, cariño. Sabes que lo hice por ti. Preferí que era mejor para los dos no estar enfadados y para eso creí que era mejor que se lo contaras tu.

-Gracias a los dos. Entonces ya saben que voy con Edward a su piso, ¿no?

-Sí. Te estamos muy agradecidos por volver. No sabes el daño que soportó cuando te fuiste. No te estoy reprochando nada, pero quiero que sepas que mi hijo ha cambiado. Mucho, muchísimo, y que deberíais contaros todo.

-Ok. Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero me tengo que ir al apartamento de Ed.

-Bell-susurró Esme cuando Carlisle salió de la sala- ¿todavía lo amas?

-Sí.

-Bien, sabes que eso debes decirselo, ¿verdad?

-Esme, ahora no es el momento...

-Claro que es el momento, debe saberlo. Quizás te sorprendas...

-Yo.. bueno, está bien, ya hablaré con él.

-Bien, niña, no tardes que te retrasarás.

-Ok.

Salimos en taxi, y al llegar al piso, Edward ya estaba abajo esprando para subir las maletas.

-Hola, edward.

-Hola. Hola Ethan-dijo cogiendolo- ¿qué tal está mi bebé?

-Bien, le di la manzanilla y le está sentando bien.

-Sí, les relaja.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí. De aquí a poco nos iremos. Sólo quiero quedarme para ver a Reneé una vez más y luego vuelvo. ¿Lo de venir con nosotros sigue en pie?

-Sí. Claro. ´Bella, si no es demasiado preguntar, ¿qué pasó con Reneé en la habitación?

-Mmmm...

* * *

_Estaba en la habitación de Reneé en el hospital, y cuando entré me dijo:_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-He venido a verte. Me dijeron lo del accidente y vine a ver a mi amdre. ¿Tan extraño es?_

_-Sí, sobretodo viniendo de una chica que no es MI HIJA tal y como te dejé muy claro aquella vez hace dos años._

_-Vaya, no sabía que te molestaba tanto. Sólo vine a presentarte a una persona._

_-¿tienes novio?_

_-No, vengo a presentarte a una persona que tu rechazaste hace mucho, a una persona que se ha convertido en la más importante en mi vida, y la por al cual lucho. Mi hijo._

_-Vaya, pues qué bien._

_Salí de la habitación y fui a por Jake y Ethan._

_-Mamá.._

_-No me llames así. Para ti soy Reneé._

_-Bueno, Reneé, este es Ethan. Mi hijo._

_Lo acerqué a su cama para que lo tocara, yo agachandome con él._

_Justo cuando pensé que iba a tocarlo, vi que sus intenciones no eran esas, sino que le iba a pegar, así que lo quité del camino, llevándome yo la bofetada que iba directa a Ethan._

_-Puta. Eres una zorra como mujer, una mierda como madre, una basura como hija y seguro que un asco como mujer. ¿No es así?-preguntó mirando a Jake-_

_-Bella no es mi novia, y usted es la persona más despreciable que he conocido en toda mi vida. Qué asco de mujer. Incluso cerca de la muerte sigue siendo una arpía... Le ruego, bueno, no le ruego, le ordeno que no vuelva a dirigirse así a Bella y much menos a Ethan. Porque los quiero mucho y en el momento en que vuelva apasar, se arrepentirá. Queda advertida._

_Entonces salimos de la habitación y yo no podía aguantar más las ganas de llorar. Ahí exploté, le di a Ethan a Jake y me puse a llorar y a insultarla por lo bajini._

Mientras se lo relataba Edward, los recuerdos me venían a la mente.

-Bella, te juro que si no muere voy yo y la mato.

-Edward, no importa, ya está todo bien. La proxima vez iré preparda y se enterará.

Entramos a su piso y nos enseñó la casa. La habitación de Ethan era preciosa.

-¿como has conseguido decorarla tan rápido?

-Pues es lo que hay cuando se tiene dinero... Ja, ja.

-Ya ves. ¿Y de donde conseguiste el dinero?

-Pues trabajando. Llevo desde hace dos años trabajando mucho y invirtiendo, y eso me ha hecho ahorrar. Además de que no gasto mucho. Pero ahora que tengo a Ethan ya no, a partir de ahora lo voy a consentir mucho.

Mi habitación era preciosa. Me encantaba. Pena que tuviese que volver.

-Edward, ¿que haremos cuando tenga que volver?

-Yo me mudaré a Chicago. Mi empresa también tiene una oficina allí.

-¿Tu empresa?

-Sí, TWILIGHT S.A.

-¿Y qué ahrás con tu vida aquí?

-No tengo vida aquí...

-¿Y tu novia, amigos..?

-Tampoco.

-Edward, me vendría bien una ducha. ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

-Claro. A partir de ahora no preguntes. Es nuestro baño.

-Ok. Gracias otra vez.

Entré al baño dejando a Ethan con Edward. Me desnudé y entré en la ducha. Puse el agua caliente para relajarme, pero me era imposible.

-¿Bella?

Edward me gritaba desde fuera

-¿Sí?

-¿Donde llevas lo spañales?

-En la mochila roja.

-Ok.

Salí de la ducha con el albornoz y entonces vi a Ethan en su cama y Edward intentando ponerle el pañal... ¿Cuanto tiempo debían llevar ya?

-Edward, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Sí. ¿Me enseñas?

-Claro.

Me acerqué y le enseñe como se ponía. Ethan nos sonrió y luego Edward y yo levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco...

* * *

**SIENTO MUCHO MUCHO DEJARLAS ASÍ, PERO TIENEN QUE SABER QUE FUERON MÁS DE 5 REVIEWS EN EL ULTIMO CAPI. Y POR ESO HOY ACTUALIZO DOBLE...**

**EL ULTIMO CAP. FUERON 21 REVIEWS**

**ASÍ QUE DENTRO DE UN RATO SABEN COMO SIGUE EL TEMA!**

**BESOS Y COMENTEN! A PARTIR DE AHORA LA NORMA DE 5 REVIEW PASARÁ A 10, A VER SI SUPERAMOS RECORDS! Y CADA DIA LES PONDRÉ UNA CIFRA, SI SUPERAMOS SERÁ OTRA CTUALIZACION DOBLE Y ASÍ...**

**ASÍ QUE COMENTEN MAS DE 10 VECES! (cuenta en este cap. y el siguiente-va por días-)**


	8. En casa de Edward

**Bella POV**

_Me acerqué y le enseñe como se ponía. Ethan nos sonrió y luego Edward y yo levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco..._

Pero entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado, y aunque le hubiese perdonado algo que era mi culpa, seguía sin olvidar todo el tiempo en que él estaba con sus amigas.

Y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que llevaba solo mi albornoz puesto, así que sni dar explicaciones, salí de la habitación.

Cuando acabé de cambiarme, Edward y Ethan estaban en el comedor y mirando un programa de la tele.

-¿Quieres algo de comer, Bells?

-Sí, tengo hambre.

-Ok. ¿Te parece bien carne?

-Sí. No me importa. Yo voy a preparar lo de Ethan.

Me fui al microondas y calenté su puré.

Edward iba mirando todo lo que yo hacía, supongo qu epara poder aprender a hecerlo él solo sin mi ayuda.

-Edward, ¿quieres darle de comer tú y yo preparo la comida.

-Sí, por favor.

-No hacee falta qu epidas por favor. También es tu hijo.

-Sí, pero es la costumbre.

Nos acercamos, y cuando él iba a cojer el puré ya listo de encima de la mesa, yo pasé por en medio, así que él tropezó y yo quedé entre la mesa y Edward. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío y entonces otro recuerdo me vino a la mente.

* * *

_Sus manos subían y bajaban por mis costados, dejando descargas allí por donde pasaban._

_

* * *

_

-Bella, déjame cojer el puré, por favor.

-Oh. Sí.

Eso fue lo más inteligente que dije. Por lo visto yo era la unica paranoica...

Me aparté del camino, y me ruboricé. Cuando terminó de darle de comer a Ethan, nos sentamos en la mesa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido darle de comer?

-Bien, ha sido bonito. Nunca lo había hecho.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Bella, lo importante es que habéis vuelto, digo, Ethan, claro.

-Sí, claro. Es tu hijo, es normal que lo quieras.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio.

Al acabar, Jake me llamó para decir que se pasaría. Y al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre.

-¡Jake! Hola, ven, entra.

-Hola, Bella. Hola, Ethan. Buenos días Edward.

-Hola.

-Bella, ¿queréis venir al parque?

-Jake, Ethan hace nada se ha dormido. ¿Por qué no te quedas? Edward, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, claro.

-Gracias.

Nos quedamos los tres sentados en el sofá, y viendo la tele. Alpoco rato sonó el telefono de Jake.

-Es Leah-dijo cuando terminó la conversación.-Ha habido un problema grave en el taller y necesitan que vaya.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, solo es que al ser el jefe y eso...

-Ok. Entonces ve, yo seguramente mañana o pasado vuelvo.

-Ok. Adiós cielo. Pasadlo bien. Despídeme de Ethan.

-Ok. Gracias por todo, Jacob.

-Bueno, me voy al hotel y vuelvo. Adiós Edward.

-Adiós Jake.

Esa tarde no hicimos nada, solo ver la tele. Cuando Ethan necesitaba algo, iba Edward. Y lo hacía muy bien, se notaba que lo quería.

Al día siguiente fui a ver a Reneé. Esta vez me sentía mucho más fuerte, y sabía que podría contestarle a todo. Por Ethan.

Llegué al hospital, y pedí verla.

Entré a su habitación y otra vez me miró mal-

-Hola, Reneé.

-Hola, Bella. Me han dicho que es probable que no salga de aquí.

-Ok.

-¿No te preocupa?

-¿Te importa si me preocupa?

-Bella, quiero hablar contigo... Es sobre mi nieto.

-No es tu nieto. Es mi hijo.

-Ok. Pues es eso, sobre Ethan.

-Vaya, si recuerdas el nombre y todo...

-Yo, quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho. Pensé que saldría de esta y no me di cuenta de la gravedad hasta que me enteré de que quizás este era el final.

-¿Y cual es la razón por la que tengo que perdonarte?

-Porque soy tu madre. Por favor, estoy a punto de morir. Quiero hacerte saber algo. ¿Ves la cadena que llevo? Es una llave, la llave de un cofre que hay en el doble fondo de mi armario. Allí hay cosas que quiero que tengas, porque te pertenecen y yo te las quité por orgullo y rabia.

-¿Qué es?

-Coje la llave y ve a mirar. Seguramente me queden horas.

-Ok.

Hice lo que me pidió y luego cojí un taxi hasta mi antigua casa. Entré al dormitorio de mi madre. Abrí el armario y quité el doble fondo. Encontré el cofre, y dentro habían una especie de sobres.

El primero que cogí decía:

_25 de agosto de 2008. Re: Edward Cullen._

El segundo:

_26 de agosto de 2008. Re: Edward Cullen._

Y así había cientos de sobres. Volví a mirar dentro del armario,, y vi otra caja. Entonces caí en el porque otra llave... Abrí la segunda caja, y allí encontré otros muchos sobres.

_15 de noviembre de 2009, 12 de diciembre de 2009,etc._

Así hasta el 30 de marzo de este último año. ¿Qué eran estas cartas? ¿Por qué las tenía Reneé? ¿Por qué Edward dejó de escribir a quien fuera que escribía hace meses?

* * *

**Todas las preguntas que Bella se hace serán respondidas en el proximo capi.**

**Besos a todas y el concurso sigue! MAS DE 10 REVIEWS y actualizacion doble!**


	9. En el hospital

********

Primero de todo agradecer a las que me dejan reviews. Dije que si conseguía más de 10 reviews entre los dos ultimos capi. les daría una actualización doble. Y conseguimos 31!

**También quiero felicitar a Sakura Marie Li-Cullen porque fue mi review nº 100 así que le dedico este capitulo! Felicidades hermosa!**

**Aquí va el primer capi de la doble actualización.**

* * *

Bella POV

Cogí las cajas, salí corriendo de la casa y pedí un taxi hasta el hospital.

-Soy la hija de Reneé Swan.

-Habitación 206.

Subí y entré corriendo.

-Reneé, necesito saber qué es esto.

-Son cartas que te enviaba Edward.

-¿Por qué jamás me las has dado?

-Por orgullo, supongo.

Su voz se iba apagando. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo...

-Podrías haberlas enviado. Sabías que lo amaba.

-Hija, yo lo siento mucho...

-Reneé, no tienes excusa. ¿Pensabas qu epor aislarme de él volvería a suplicarte?

-No, yo solo...

-Vaya, ni siquiera saber qué decir. ¿Te das cuenta de que has jodido la amistad que teníamos?

-Yo, lo siento mucho, de veras. Sé que no vas a perdonarme, pero quiero morir en paz. Sabiendo que tenías lo que te pertenece...

-No creo que puedas morir en paz. ¿Y por qué en marzo se acaban?

-Él no trajo más. Cada día venía y dejaba una carta, yo le decía que te las enviaba y que tu no querías responder, y él volvía al día siguiente, con un rastro de esperanza, pero cada día ese rastro se apagaba. El último día, el 30 de marzo vino sin afeitar, con al ropa desarreglada y se veía que había estado llorando y sin dormir. Cuando le pregunté por qué estaba así me respondió...

Pi, pi, pi, pi... El sonido de la máquina a la que estaba conectada mi madre la interrumpió. Al momento toda la habitación estaba llena de medicos y me dijeron que me fuera.

Al cabo de un rato vino una enfermera.

-Srta. Swan, necesitamoss que entre. Su madre ha emporado y pide hablar con usted.

Entré a la habitación y me pidió que me acercara. Entonces me cogió la cara y me dijo con voz suave, pero como ronca, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo enorme.

-Has cambiado, pero estás preciosa. Siento todo lo que te he dicho. Te quiero, Ethan es un niño genial. Estoy orgullosa de ti por haber salido adelante tú sola. Perdoname por lo que hice. Edward te ama. Cuando le pregunté porque estaba así me dijo que había estado pensando y te dejaría en paz...

-Mamá, por favor no te mueras...

Entonces me miró, luego el brillo en sus ojos se fue apagando, dijo:- Lo siento hija, perdoname.

Y después cerró los ojos. ¡Piiiiiiiiiiii! Supe que había muerto, pero no podía salir de la habitación. Me quedé helada. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No hubiese sido mejor decirlo todo antes y haberme ahorrado tanto sufrimiento? Pero por lo emnos había aclarado mis dudas... Aunque me había dejado otras. ¿Edward me amaba? ¿Por qué no lo dijo? ¿Por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con sus amiguitas si me amaba?

* * *

**Edward POV**

Me había quedado todo el día con Ethan. Lo habíamos pasado muy bien. Entonces oímos un coche fuera yy me asomé a ver si era Bella. Efectivamente, ella bajaba del coche.

-Ethan, cariño, mamá ya llegó.

Nos quedamos en el sofá esperandola.

-Hola. -dijo y entró con una cara de haber llorado mucho y venía con unas cajas.

-Bella ¿estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Podemos acostar a Ethan y hablar.

-Claro, date un baño mientras yo lo acuesto.

Ella se bañó y yo ya estaba en la sala esperandola.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me contó todo, que siente todo y me entregó las cartas.

-¿Qué cartas?

-Las tuyas.

Me quedé en blanco. Entonces recordé. Las cartas. Las que yo le daba a Reneé ella jamás contestaba.

-¿No las recibiste?

-No, Reneé y yo no nos hablabamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, cuando fui a decirle que me quería ir porque estaba embarazada, ella me dijo que hicier alo que quisiera, pero que si me iba no volviera. Entonces decidí irme. Supongo que ella esperaba que no me marchara, pero cuando lo hice, me llamó a los pocos días diciendome que no era su hija, que la olvidara, y que jama´s volviera a hablarle. Desde entonces no tenemos contacto.

-Vaya, lo siento Bella.

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrada. Lo que más duele es que me escondiera lo de las cartas y eso... Yo no sabía que me las enviabas.

-Sí, bueno,e stuve mucho tiempo dandoselas, y llegó un momento en que ya no pude más. Pensé que era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, y que si no me amabas, era mejor no molestar.

-Pero yo si te amaba.-lo dijo en pasado. ¿Eso significaba que ya no me amaba?

-Y yo. Siempre te he amado.-no pude evitar decirselo. ¿Tú me amabas?

* * *

**Bien, aquí las dejo, siento no poder actualizar doble, pero es tarde y mañana tengo un compromiso. Se me fue el tiempo volando. Mañana les hago doble seguro. Para compensar.**

**Besoss y gracias!**


	10. Elizabeth

**Bella POV**

_-Y yo. Siempre te he amado-dijo Edward- ¿Tú me amabas?_

-Yo... sí. Antes de irme te amaba mucho. Pero luego pasó todo aquello... Y me di cuenta de que era un error-porque yo seguíria amándolo y él con sus amiguitas, pero eso no lo dije en voz alta.

-¿Un error?

-Yo, Edward en serio, siento mucho haberte quitado a tu hijo, ya lo tienes aquí, y ahora dejémos lo nuestro en amistad. Como siempre.

-Bella, yo te amo.

Supe que decía la verdad, porque me miraba directamente a los ojos, pero yo sabía que la gente no cambaiba, y si él siempre ha ido de chica en chica, ¿por qué ahora no?

-Edward, yo no. Dejémoslo así.

Me levanté y me fui a mi habitación. En dos días sería en funeral de mi madre, y queríamos hacerlo íntimo. Iríamos Edward, Phil (al que todavía no había visto), yo y la mejor amiga de Reneé.

Esos dos días pasaron volando. Edward y Ethan cada día eran más unidos. Los amaba tanto... Sí, porque aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía. Sabía que el día en que supe que me había enamorado, mi corazón y mi cuerpo serían suyos...

-Bella, tenemos que irnos.

-Sí. Vamos.

Llegamos al cementerio y allí estaban Elizabeth y Phil. Los vimos de lejos pero no dijimos nada. Justo cuando iba a gritarle a Phil para saludarlo, Elizabeth se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Miré a Edward y él tenía la misma mirada que yo. Nos acercamos rápido y al llegar Edward habló:

-¿Qué hacían?

-Hablar-dijo Elizabeth.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu, perra.-dije esta vez yo.-Mi madre ha fallecido hace dos días, estamos en su funeral y vosotros no tenéis ni siquiera una pizca de sentimientos. ¿Qué clase de personas sois?

-Bella, yo siento decirte esto así, pero tu madre y yo ibamos a separarnos. Por eso no coincidía contigo en el hospital. Elizabeth y yo hace un tiempo que tenemos una relación, pero tu madre lo sabe de hace mucho.-dijo Phil.

-Si, Bella, siento que te enteres así, pero sabes que para mí siempre serás como una hija. Y tu madre fue la que pidió separarse. Entonce yo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Phil.

-Bueno, sabeis que no puedo juzgaros. Sé lo que es amar con la vida y no os diré nada, pero en verdad, Lizzi, sigues siendo mi otra madre.

-Gracias cielo.-ella vino y me abrazó.-

-Bueno, procedamos-dijo el cura.

Después de toda la "ceremonia" cada uno fue a su casa.

Estaba durmiendo la siesta cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-¿Bella? Soy Elizabeth.

-Hola, ¿pasó algo?

-No, solo llamaba para ver si quereis venir a cenar.

-Está bien. ¿quien?

-Edward, tu y Ethan.

-Oh, está bien, pero Edward le tengo que preguntar.

-Ok. Llámame luego y dime algo.

-Ok. Adiós.

-¡Espera! Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ok. Dime.

-Bueno, yo... se que amabas a Edward. ¿Qué hay entre vosotros ahora?

-Nada.

-Pero sigues amandolo-no fue una pregunta.

-Sí.

-Pues, Bella. Debes decírselo. Vamos. Tú sabes mi historia, que no te ocurra lo mismo. Sabes que yo fui tarde, y me gustaría que tu pudieras luchar por lo que quieres. Ahora sí, adiós.

-Adiós.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estábamos durmiendo la siesta, cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo cogí rápidamente, pero cuando iba a contestar, Bella ya había preguntado.

Fui a colgar, pero no pude evitar escuchar. La última parte me llamó la atención. ¿Bella todavía me amaba? ¿Qué pasó con Elizabeth?

Bueno, hablaría con ella. Colgué el teléfono y salí al pasillo.

Allí estaba ella. Mi ángel, con nuestro hijo en brazos.

-Bella...

-¿Sí?

Cuando se giró, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y se veía que había estado llorando...

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí las dejo. Si conseguimos 20 reviews actualizo doble!**

**¿Por qué llora Bella? ¿Cual es la historia de Elizabeth?**

**Esperen el prox. Cap. y lo sabran!**

**Besos!**


	11. Decisiones

**Bella POV**

Cuando acabé mi conversación con Lizzi, estuve pensando. ¿Y si le decía a Edward la verdad?

¿Y si Edward me había mentido?

¿Y si al final él no me amaba?

¿Y si él si me amaba y me pasaba lo mismo que a Lizzi por culpa de ser una cobarde?

No, él no me amaba, él no me habría hecho todo lo que me hizo si me amara...

* * *

**Elizabeth POV:**

Tenía 17 años y Riley 18 y habíamos sido amigos toda la vida, pero él estaba con su prometida. Él decía que la amaba, pero yo no lo creía. Estuvimos siendo amigos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un día, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él.

Iba a decirselo, pero yo conocía a su prometida. Era la mujer perfecta. Era guapa, tenía dinero, además de ser amable y educada. Entonces me di cuenta de que yo no podría competir con ella. Decidí dejarlo pasar, y olvidarlo. Así pasó un año, yo salía con hombres tratando de olvidarlo pero no podía.

-Lizzi, ¿podemos hablar?

El día de su cumpleaños yo no fui, no podía soportar verlo con ella... Y entonces él vino a mi casa a hablar conmigo.

-Ahora no, por favor Riley.

-¿Por qué no has venido a mi fiesta?

-Porque me encontraba mal.

-Vaya, pues te has recuperado de golpe, ¿no?

-Riley, no quería ir.

-¿Es por algo que hice? ¿Por alguien que va?

-Dimelo, no me enfadaré, quiero arreglarlo.

-Riley, eso no se puede arreglar...

-Lizzi, por favor, dime qué pasó.

-No, Riley. Vete, no quiero volver a verte nunca.

-Lizzi...

-No me llames así y ahora vete.

Pensé que sería mejor así, si nos distanciabamos, acabaría olvidandolo, pero me fue imposible, no podía. Así que después de unos dos meses sin hablarnos, decidí que quería arreglarlo. Lucharía por él, me daba igual su familia, su prometida y todos los demás. Yo lo amaba.

Entonces fui a su casa. Piqué al timbre pero nadie respondía. Entonces me giré y vi a Riley con unas cajas en el paso de peatones.

-¡Lizzi!

-Hey, Riley!

Cuando fui a cruzar, no vi el coche. El coche no me vio a mi. Riley salió corriendo, dejando las cajas tiradas en la calle, y vino a salvarme. Yo no podía reaccionar, en un momento estaba de pie parada en medio de la calle y al otro estaba en el suelo tumbada, y el coche no me había dado. Y Riley... ¿donde estaba Riley?

Entonces lo vi. Estaba tirado en el suelo, encima de un gran charco de sangre y allí lo entendí. Él se había tirado a salvarme, y el coche lo había arrollado a él.

-¡Riley! No te mueras por favor. Te quiero.

-Lizzi- su voz era muy débil, y pastosa.-Teamo. Siempre te he amado.

-Yo también, Riley, por favor, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. No me dejes.

Él había sido mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor, mi ángel, pero no habíamos podido tener nuestra oportunidad. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que si hubiésemos sido más listos, más valientes y nos hubieramos declarado, quizás ahora seríamos más felices, tal vez hubieramos muerto antes, pero por lo menos hubieramos muerto en paz, con las cosas claras...

Este recuerdo siempre me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en mi Bella. Ella está como yo antes, por su cabezonería no dejará a Edward explicarse, pero al menos en mi caso había algo feliz. Yo encontré a Phil...

Sólo espero que lo de Bella y Edward salga bien, porque no sé si ella tendrá tanta suerte como yo y encontrará un Phil...

* * *

**Bella POV**

Salí de la habitación después de estar pensando. todavía tenía la cara roja por haber llorado, pero intenté disimular.

-Bella.-la voz de Edward sonó a mis espaldas.

-Dime.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Bella, ya te dije que te amo. ¿Qué mas quieres?

-Que lo demuestres, que yo me de cuenta de que es verdad. No puedes andar toda la vida de aquí para allá con amiguitas, y después de mucho tiempo venir y decirme que me amas y esperar que todo se solucione. No soy la misma niña que se amrchó de Forks asustada y llorando por ti. Ya no más lagrimas. Tengo que ser fuerte por mi hijo.

-Yo, cuando estaba con todas esas chicas no quise a te amaba a ti, pero creía que no te merecía. Aún lo sigo creyendo. Intenté olvidarte pero no pude. Cuando por fin fui a contartelo todo, hubieron malentendidos y te marchaste. Intenté encontrarte, pero me fue imposible hasta después de mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin lo conseguí, me dicen que has rehecho tu vida y que no quieres volver a verme... Pero ten claro una cosa, y jamás lo dudes: te amo. Siempre te he amado, con todo mi corazón.

-¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque me daba miedo. Sabía que no me querrías, que eras mucho mejor que yo, y que merecías algo más. Además tu solo tenías 13 años, siempre te había visto como una hermana, y pensé que tu quizás me rechazarías. Así que en vez de arriesgarme, intenté huir.

-Yo...-me quedé sin habla.- La verdad es que no sé que decir. Te amé, es cierto. Te amé más que a nada, pero me dañaste, Edward, me lastimaste mucho y ahora no sé si podremos volver a llevarnos... He cambiado y madurado, y no estoy dispuesta a...

En ese momento sus labios me callaron, y nos fundimos en un beso. No fue caliente ni apasionado, sino tierno y amoroso. Allí se veía su anmor por mi, en ese beso me demostraba que me amaba... Cuando separamos nuestros labios, los suyos nunca dejaron mi piel, recorrieron mi barbilla, mi cuello, y subieron hasta llegar a mi oído, donde se detuvieron para susurrar:

-Y no sabes cuanto me gusta eso, que seas una mujer fuerte e independiente, tan bella como lo eres. Te amo Bella. Te quiero muchisimo, y has demostrado valer demasiado. Mientras yo estaba siendo un ermitaño, trabajando a todas horas, pensando que moriría si no te volvía a ver, tú has seguido adelante sola, has criado a nuestro bebé, y te has convertido en una mujer perfecta. ¿Me das una oportunidad? No te pido salir, solo quiero ser amigos. Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi... ¿Qué dices?

-Sí. Claro, es lo mejor para Ethan.

Mienta al diablo... En ese momento se oyeron los lloros de mi pequeño.

-Yo voy-dijo Edward.

-Ok.

Fuimos al comedor, él con Ethan en brazos. Y me di cuenta de lo que les había quitado, y al mismo tiempo me estaba quitando a mi misma. Tenía al amor de mi vida frente a mi, acompañado por nuestro hijo, y yo me paraba por orgullo... La estúpida era yo. Después de un tiempo, decidí que le explicaría todo. No me iba a conformar siendo su amiga cuando podíamos ser mucho más. no quería que me pasara como a Lizzi.

-Ed, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar por ahí?

-Ok. Tenemos que hacer la reserva. ¿Llamas tú?

Él estaba en el suelo jugando con Ethan, y los pocos juguetes que habíamos traído de Chicago.

Llamé a reservar mesa a un hotel. Esta noche le dejaríamos a Ethan a Esme y Carlisle, sé que les haría ilusión estar con su nieto... Al volver al comedor, Edward paró de jugar y le dijo a Ethan.

-Cariño, espera un momento, voy a hablar con mamá.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

* * *

**Bueno, aquí las dejo hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado ultimamente, es que me dieorn las notas y mis padres me castigaron sin ordenador.**

**Pero prometo recompensarlas.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá en el proximo capi? Bien, quien adivine cual es la pregunta de Edward le dedicaré un capi y pondré alguna escena o conversacion que ellos elijan.**

**Ya por ultimo, quiero pedirles si se pueden pasar por mis otros fics:**

* * *

**Todas contra Edward**

********

Bella se entera de que en su nuevo instituto Edward le pone los cuernos a varias chicas a la vez.¿Podrán unirse ellas para hundirlo? ¿Querrá Bella hundirlo después de conocerlo? todos humanos!

**Rehaciendo la vida**

Bella es abandonada por Edward en Luna Nueva, Charlie la amenaza con irse a vivir con su madre sino rehace su vida. ¿Qué pasará cuando decida salir con Jacob? ¿Y cuando Edward vuelva y Bella esté embarazada?

* * *

**Por favor pasense y comenten. Sobretodo en la de rehaciendo la vida... Es la segunda que hice y solo tiene un review! diganme que les parece, y si veo que sale bien, sigo, que tengo buenas ideas!**

**Besoss!**


	12. Declaraciones

**Bella POV**

_-¿Qué pasa, Edward?_

Cuando hice esa pregunta, su expresión cambió y pareció avergonzado. ¿Qué era eso que me quería preguntar?

-Yo... me preguntaba si a Ethan le habías contado que otro hombre era su padre, quiero decir, que otro hombre ocupe mi lugar.

-No, Edward. Nunca le he mentido. y ningún otro hombre ha ocupado nunca tu lugar.

Y cuando dije esas palabras, me sonrojé yo. Aunque las dije en un sentido, en realidad tenía dos. Y todos eran ciertos.

-Ok. Era curiosidad.

Después de eso, me fui a preparar. Me puse un vestido que me había comprado azul sin tirantes, y unos zapatos de tacón plateados.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Edward ya estaba en el comedor. Y OMG... Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca.

-Si haces una foto te durará más y podrás mirarla cuando quieras.

Me sonrojé con ese comentario y luego, cuando vi como me miraba él a mi, decidí devolverle la broma.

-Ten cuidado con las moscas, igual te tragas una.

Se acercó a mi, con su característicop andar elegante y me acarició al rostro.

-Es que me deslumbras, pequeña.-y después dejó un beso en mi frente.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar.

-Sí, cojemos las cosas de Ethan, las llevamos a casa de mis padres y nos vamos.

Después de dejar a Ethan en casa de Esme y Carlisle, fuimos al restaurante.

Era enorme, muy bonito y acojedor. todos los que estaban cenando eran parejas, y yo me sentía como si nosotros estuvieramos fuera de lugar.

Nos sentamos, y después de que nos tomaran nota, nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó.

-En todo. Sobretodo en Ethan. No estoy acostumbrada a salir sin él.

-Bueno, ¿quieres contarme algo de estos dos años?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo. ¿Cómo fue el embarazo?

-Bien, fue un niño muy bueno. Solo tuve unos pocos antojos. Pero no muy raros: muchas noches me despertaba queriendo fresas o cerezas, y alguna vez también quise buñuelos de bacalao.

-No te gustan los buñuelos.

-Ya, pero embarazada sí.

-¿tienes fotos?

-Sí. Algún día te las enseñaré. Me puse gorda como una vaca, toda redonda. Aún algunos amigos me siguen llamando Bolita.

-Seguro que estabas preciosa...

Estuvimos cenando y yo le iba contando anecdotas del embarazo y el crecimiento de Ethan. Me daba pena las miradas que ponía cuando le contaba algo, y yo sabía que eran porque no le gustaba no haber estado. También estuvimos hablando de lo que él había hecho este tiempo. En realidad, nada. Solo trabajar y estudiar. Y yo sabía que era por mi culpa...

Cuando terminamos, nos fuimos a casa. Al llegar, nos sentamos en la sala a hablar un rato más.

-¿Qué pasó con Reneé para que no tengais relación?

-Bueno, yo le dije que estaba embarazada y ella me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Que era mayor, pero que si quería seguir adelante con el embarazo me marchara de casa. Supongo que pensaba que volvería pidiendole refugio y abortar. Pero se equivocó. Así que después de un tiempo me llamó y me dijo que yo ya no era su hija, que le dejara de hablar, que no quería saber nada de mi ni de mi bastardo.

-Dios. ¿Ella se considera madre? Te juro que si no hubiera muerto la mataría yo...

-Edward, no pasa nada. Ella se lo perdió.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más hasta que me decidí a decir algo.

-Edward. Te quiero.

-¿Qué?

-Siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero es que me daba miedo. Te he querido siempre, y me aterraba decirtelo y que tu me rechazaras...

Él no dijo nada. Se acercó a mi y me besó.

-Te amo, mi vida. Tu y Ethan sois lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Sonreí. Por fin estaba con él. Tanto tiempo echandolo de menos, pensando que él no me amaba, y al final resulta que sí me quería y que podríamos haber aprovechado estos 2 años.

Nos volvimos a besar, suavemente. Era un beso en el que tratábamos de decirnos cuánto nos amábamos, demostrarnos nuestro amor...

Luego algo cambió. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo se lo concedí. Nuestras lenguas empezaron una danza hermosa y apasionada.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volví a la realidad, estaba estirada con mi espalda tocando el sofá y él tumbado encima mío. Él recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, dejando descargas eléctricas allá donde pasaba. Era perfecto. Otra vez me desconecté.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de lo que hacía, estábamos tumbados en su cama. ¿Como habíamos llegado allí? Ninguno llevabamos nuestros zapatos, y estabamos en el centro de su cama de matrimonio.

-Bella. ¿Quieres que paremos?

-No.

-No tienes que sentirte presionada, podemos parar cuando tú quieras.

-Estoy bien. Quiero hacerlo.

-Ok. Recuerda que cuando quieras...

Lo callé con un beso. Estaba preparada. La otra vez fue buena, pero él no estaba en plenas capacidades, pero esta sería nuestra primera vez.

Seguimos así un rato, hasta que las prendas de ropa nos estorbaron y empezamos a deshacernos de ellas.

El roce entre nuestras pieles era maravilloso. Dejó de besar mis labios para bajar a mi cuello. Allí siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, a los que les dedicó un tiempo. Luego bajó más, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi vagina. Allí empezó a chupar mi clitoris, y mi centro mientras con las manos acariciaba mis pechos.

Algunos gemidos salían de mi boca, y también de la suya. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, se retiró y puso la punta de su pene en mi entrada.

-¿Estás preparada?

-Mmmm.. -fue lo máximo que logré decir.

-Bien.

Entonces fue empujando poco a poco. Cuando ya estuvo dentro, empezó a embestir, primero lento y luego más rápido. Así sentíamos que nuestros cuerpos se iban llenando de sudor, mientras nuestras bocas se buscaban freneticas y nuestras manos exploraban lugares mágicos.

-Edward...

-M...

Y en ese momento nos vinimos los dos a la vez. Fue el mayor placer que jamás había experimentado.

-Bella, te quiero. Muchísimo.

-Edward...

-Bella, no usamos precauciones...

-Shhh... Tranquilo, tomo la píldora. -me miró con una ceja alzada- La regla se me hizo irregular desde que tuve a Ethan.

* * *

**Lo siento si quieren matarme... He estado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero prometo que a partir de ahora ya no!**

**Besazos a todas, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY, MUYY BUEN 2011!**


	13. Vivir juntos

**Bella POV**

_-Bella, no usamos precauciones..._

_-Shhh... Tranquilo, tomo la píldora. -me miró con una ceja alzada- La regla se me hizo irregular desde que tuve a Ethan._

-Bien. Te amo.

Me besó dulcemente y luego se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente desperté cuando tuve un sueño en el que estábamos Edward y yo haciendo cosas nada aptas para menores. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que Edward no estaba.

-¿Edward?

-¡Estoy en el baño!

Salió y lo vi. Parecía un dios. O mejor, la inspiración de un dios. Porque él era mucho mejor.

-¿Qué hacías en el baño?-le pregunté queriendo parecer enfadada.

-Bueno, esta noche has tenido un sueño un tanto movidito y si me quedaba en la cama te hubiese tenido que despertar a embestidas. Así que me di una ducha fría.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No lo sientas. En realidad me gustó como gritabas mi nombre... Quizás tengamos que hacer algo para ver si lo gritas igual estando despierta...

-Mmm..

Cuando empezamos a besarnos, mi estomago rugió.

-Maldito hambre inoportuno...

-Ja, ja. Cariño, quedate aquí y te traigo algo de desayuno.

Al rato vino con un vaso de leche y unas tostadas con mermelada. También había zumo de naranja y cereales. Mi desayuno favorito.

-Aun lo recuerdas...

-Recuerdo todo de ti.

Desayunamos en silencio y luego rompí el silencio con la duda más grande que tenía en ese momento,

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Lo que tú quieras que pase, amor.

-Es que estoy echa un lío.

-Bueno, no sé. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí un tiempo más y ya lo hablaremos?

-Tengo trabajo...

-Bien. Entonces.. bueno es igual. Olvidalo.

-DIlo.

-Es una tontería, no importa.

-Sí que importa. Dimelo. ¿Es una idea?

-Sí. Bueno, es si no te importa... ¿Te importaría si me voy a vivir con vosotros a Chicago?

-¿Y qué pasa con tu vida? ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Y tu trabajo?

-Ya te dije que en este tiempo no he tenido amigos, y mi trabajo no es un problema, ya te comenté que la empresa es mía y ya teníamos en mente hacer una sade allí.

-Entonces, ¿te vendrías a Chicago por nosotros?

-Y al fin del mundo, vida.

-Ok. Entonces tengo que avisar a Alice.

-Oye, ¿le puedes hablar bien de mi?

-Claro qe sí. Ella lo entenderá.

-M.. no sé yo.

Llamé a Alice corriendo.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, soy Bella.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien. Adivina qué.

-¿El imbecil de Edward se ha enterado?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué dijo? Hace mucho que no me cuentas...

-Pues que está bien. Quiere asumir responsabilidades, y dice que me quiere...

-Vaya, qué sorpresa...

-Sí. Se va amudar a Chicago con Ethan y conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Que eso, que va a venir y vamos a ser una familia.

-¿Estás loca? Después de todo lo que te hizo...

-Fue un malentendido. Jessica y él no hicieron nada. Yo pensé que sí y me marché, y luego él me encontró y tu le dijiste que estaba con mi chico y él pensó que tenía novio. También fue culpa de Reneé, porque tenía cartas de Edward para mí, que nunca recibí. Pero ahora ya no importa... Estamos juntos.

-¿Y qué pasó con Reneé?

-Al final murió. Fue muy triste, pero el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar, y si no la puso a mi lado por algo fue.

-Ok. Bueno, pues que vaya bien. ¿Cuando volveis?

-Mañana o pasado, no lo sé. Porque mi jefe me dio unos días, pero no quiero presionar...

-Bien. Sabes que aquí para todo. Adiós.

-Ok. Igual, besos.

Colgué y Edward estaba en la puerta. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

-Edward, por favor. Comportate. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Ethan. Eres el padre de familia y te comportas como un adolescente.

-Es tu culpa, con ese cuerpo que me revoluciona las hormonas...

-Bien. Vamos a prepararnos.

Fuimos a casa de Esme y Carlisle y les contamos los planes. Se pusieron muy contentos y nos dijeron que nos quedaramos a comer.

-Esme, espera que te ayudoa preparar algo.

Cuando entramos en la cocina, Esme me miraba con cariño.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por decirselo. Creí que sería mejor si se lo contabas tu y así fue. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto. No sabes el dolor que sentía cuando lo veía así como estaba antes. Lo dejó todo...

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Fue mi culpa. Hubieron muchos malentendidos y no lo dejé explicarme. De veras de pido perdón. A ti y a todos a los que les causé dolor.

-No importa, cariño. Sabemos lo que hiciste, por qué y lo entendemos. Lo bueno es que volviste, y con una sorpresa bajo el brazo.

-Sí. Bueno, vamos a comer.

Después de comer, empezamos a hablar de cuando volver. Decidimos que al día siguiente volaríamos a Chicago y allí él vendría a mi piso.

Ethan se quedó dormido después de un rato. y cuando despertó, empezó a moverse.

-Bella, está nervioso.

Me acerqué a Ethan y lo cogí. Entonces lo llevé hasta Edward y le dije.

-Vamos, cariño, ve con papá.

Todos se quedaron helados, con expresiones en sus rostros que eran dignas de foto.

Esme: sorpresa, amor, cariño y alegría.

Carlisle: confusión, alegría, amor, cariño.

Edward: sorpresa, amor, mucho amor, cariño, dulzura y babas.

Nadie dijo nada y nos quedamos todos en silencio. A la noche, al llegar al apartamento de Edward, nos sentamos en el sofá y entonces me miró a los ojos y soltó una frase que me gustó más que ninguna de als que había dicho nunca.

-Gracias. Quiero mucho a Ethan y estoy orgulloso de ser su padre y tu novio. Los quiero mucho a los dos, y llamarme papá ha sido el mejor regalo que jamás me habían hecho. Te amo.

-¿Mi novio? ¿Quien dijo novio?

-No quieres salir conmigo?

-No me lo has pedido.

-Ok. Entonces allá vamos.

Se arrodilló delante mío y me dijo.

-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Entonces sacó una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo y la abrió. Dentro había un anillo con un diamante pequeñito en el centro. Era precioso. **(1)**

* * *

**Hola chicas! **

_Las dejo aquí! en el proximo capitulo sbrán la respuesta y muchas cosas más. Besoss y felices fiestas!_

**(1) Les pondré la foto del anillo en mi perfil.**


	14. Casate conmigo

**Bella POV**

Me quedé helada. No sabía qué hacer. Ni qué contestar. Sabía que ahora las cosas iban bien, pero no quería precipitarme. yo lo amaba, y sé que él también, pero no sé si eso sería demasiado... Ni siquiera hacía unas semanas que nos habíamos reencontrado, y ya había dado el gran paso.

-No. No puedo, Edward...

Su mirada cambió. Antes parecía ilusionado, y de repente estaba triste y desolado. Intenté arreglarlo, quería que supiera mis razones para negarme.

-Edward, no te lo tomes a mal, yo solo...

-No importa, Bella.

Se levantó del suelo, y se marchó de la habitación.

-¡Edward!-salí corriendo detrás suyo.- ¡Edward!

No sabía donde se había metido, fui a todas las habitaciones, pero él no estaba. Pensé que quizás estaba en la habitación donde dormía Ethan, pero tampoco estaba allí. Salí al pasillo y entonces oí el ruido de la puerta. Me asomé a ver si estaba allí, pero solo había un papel.

_"Siento mucho haberte incomodado. Ya hablaremos, de momento, cuando llegue al apartamento me gustaría que tú no estuvieras. No te enfades, pero no podría soportar verte. No después de lo ocurrido."_

La había cagado. No me había dado tiempo a explicarle nada, él había sacado sus concluciones, y ahora no sabía a donde iría... O quizás si.

Entonces recordé el lugar que me mostró hacía 4 años. Yo tenía 15, y él 18. yo estaba harta de todo, mi madre había empezado a pasar de mí por estar con su novio, en el cole me iban mal las notas y Edward vino a mi casa a ayudarme. Cuando llevabamos un buen rato estudiando, estaba cansada y le dije que si podíamos ir a tomar el aire. Él cogió su coche y me llevó lejos. Le pregunté donde estábamos y él me dijo que en un bosque cerca. Dejamos el coche aparcado y nos metimos entre las plantas. Después de un rato andando, llegamos a un claro. Era hermoso, tenía flores, árboles que lo rodeaban y daba sensación de tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Hace 2 años más o menos, estaba cansado, y necesitaba despejarme. Vine a dar una vuelta y sin querer vine a parar aquí. Es como un sitio secreto, y me siento como si estuviera en paz.

-Es hermoso.

-Bueno...

Nos tumbamos en el césped y sentí lo que me había dicho. Una paz me llenó, era como si mis problemas desaparecieran...

Decidí que si Edward se había marchado para liberarse de algo, estaría allí. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero a lo mejor le seguía gustando el lugar. Cogí a Ethan de su cuna, lo metí en el carro bien abrigado, y salimos a pedir un taxi. De allí le dije que me dejara en la carretera donde aparcó Edward aquel día.

Cojí y empecé a andar por el sendero, era oscuro, pero era como si mi cuerpo conociera el lugar desde siempre. Por fin llegamos, y efectivamente, allí estaba Edward. Tenía una manta, y él estaba agachado y parecía que lloraba. no le veía la cara, pero se oían los sollozos y su cuerpo se movía como si así fuera.

-¿Edward?

-Bella... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No leíste mi nota?

-Sí. Y si lo que quieres es que me marche, lo haré, pero primero quiero explicarte una cosa. Porque ya basta de que los malos entendidos nos separen... Así que mientras te cuente esto, no quiero que me interrumpas ni que te vayas, sino te aseguro que te encontraré y te despedazaré...

-Está bien.

-Bueno, primero de todo quiero que sepas que sí me casaré contigo, pero en un futuro muy lejano. No quiero precipitar las cosas, Edward. Tal y como van, estamos bien, y no sé si podemos causar problemas al acelerarlas. Pero si te amo. Dios, ¿como puedes ser tan tonto y no darte cuenta? Por favor, yo solo te pido tiempo. Además, por dios, solo tengo 19 años...

Su sonrisa fue creciendo a medida que yo le explicaba las cosas.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-No lo sabía, simplemente no es muy inteligente ir a tu lugar secreto cuando quieres huir de una persona que lo conoce...

-Quizás es que no quería huir de ti... ¿Recuerdas el día que te lo mostré?

-Sí. Yo estaba tan agobiada...

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas como lo conocí yo?

-Me dijiste que necesitabas despejarte.

-Sí. El problema nunca te lo dije... Era que me había enamorado. Pero yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, así que intenté huir.

Cuando me dijo eso, mi corazón se estrujó. Él había estado enamorado... Supongo que debió notar algo en mi rostro, porque levantó mi barbilla y me dijo.

-Eras tú. Siempre has sido tú.

-¿Qué?- estaba confusa, no sabía a qué se refería.

-La chica de la que me había enamorado. Eras tú, pero no podía decirtelo, por eso siempre estaba con otras chicas. Intenté encontrar en otra chica algo que nadie tiene además de ti, y ese fue el gran error.

-Dios, pero si cuando me enseñaste tu prado, yo tenía 15 años y me dijiste que hacía 2...

-Exacto. Llevo 6 años enamorado de ti...

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

-Porque quería darte la oportunidad de ser feliz con otro hombre. De hacer una vida con un hombre mejor para ti...

-Pero yo solo te quería a ti. No quería otro...

-¿Tú cuando te diste cuenta?

-Cuando tenía 14 años. Los celos me mataban. Lo supe porque me importabas más que nada, no podía vivir sin ti, y entonces me enteré.

-Yo... siento haber corrido tanto. Supogo que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, hacerles saber a todos los hombres del mundo que eres mía, y que ese anillo nos uniera por siempre.

-No hace falta casarnos para eso. Tú sabes que habrá algo que siempre nos unirá.

-Sí. Nuestro bebé... Por cierto, deberíamos ir a casa a dormir...

-Serás tú que vas a dormir, porque yo primero quiero hacer el amor con mi novio...

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. el capitulo ya se va encaminando hacia un final. Quedan uno o dos capitulos y luego supongo que haré un epilogo.**

**Pasense por mis otros fics y comenten!**

**Besoss y gracias!**


	15. Preposición

**Bella POV**

Después de la conversación en el prado, fuimos a su casa, dejamos a Ethan en su cama y fuimos a la nuestra. Allí empezamos a besarnos.

Sus manos me recorrían entera, como tratando de memorizar cadaa centímetro de mi piel... y las mías hacían lo mismo.

Nuestra ropa pronto estuvo por el suelo tirada, y yo estaba debajo suyo cuando su boca empezó a descender de la mía a mi cuello, por el valle de mi senos, centrándose también en cada uno de ellos, y bajando por mi vientre y cintura hasta llegar a mi vagina.

Empezó dejando besos y al final sacó su lengua y empezó a chupar y a jugar con mi clítoris.

-Edward...

-¿Sí?

-Eres maravilloso...

-¿Te casarías conmigo si te hago esto cada día?

-No, no voy a caer en tus juegos sexuales...

-Ya lo veremos.

En cuanto dijo eso sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Pensaba que podría convencerme mientras haciamos el amor, pero yo era más lista, y se lo demostraría. En cuanto tuve mi orgasmo, y me había recuperado, nos cambié de posición, quedando él debajo de mí. hice lo mismo que él hizo conmigo, bajar poco a poco lamiendo y besando lo que tenía a mi paso, hasta llegar a su pene. Estaba erecto y sabía que debía de dolerle de tanta excitación que tenía.

Comencé a besar y lamerlo, mientras lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo. él empezó a gemir, y entonces supe que era mi momento. Ahora podría convencerlo...

-Edward, mi amor...

-¿Sí?

-Esto podemos seguir haciéndolo aunque no estemos casados... ¿No crees que eso son simples papeleos y que no hacen falta?

-Mmmm.. No. Y no copies mis tácticas... Pequeña tramposa.

-No he copiado nada...

-Ja, ja, ja. Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

Nos giró volviendo a quedar él encima mío. Ya ninguno de nosotros teníamos ropa, y él empezó a rozar mi entrada con su punta... Era una sensación indescriptible. Era increíble lo que me hacía sólo con rozarme...

-Bella... Ya no más juegos sexuales.

-Ok. Pero... Oh... Dios...

-¿Qué quieres, Bella?

-Quiero que...

Él no me dejaba terminar, se alejaba de mí y luego volvía a empezar, y así me distraía.

-Edward, te necesito...

-¿Qué necesitas, cariño? Pídemelo.

Lo miré, incapaz de expresarme mediante de palabras. Estaba muda de impresión.

-Dilo.

Seguí mirándolo. Él tenía una sonrisa de superioridad. Sabía lo que me estaba haciendo, y le gustaba... Aunque yo también podía ver en sus ojos el deseo y la lujuria.

-En voz alta.

Sabía que si no se lo decía no lo haría, así que traté de encontrar mi voz y decirle lo que deseaba.

-Edward, hazme el amor...

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi...

y sin decir más, me penetró rápidamente. Al principio jadeé por la impresión, pero luego se sintió increíblemente bien, y empecé a gemir mientras seguía el ritmo marcado.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando nuestro ritmo bajó, y sus estocadas eran más lentas pero mucho más profundas. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo cuando él dijo:

-Bella, vamos. Córrete conmigo.

Y eso fue lo que me hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Nos quedamos un rato más tumbados, él encima mío, pero sin colocar todo su peso sobre mí. Todavía no había salido de mi interior, cuando me besó la frente y se giró quedando yo encima.

Noté como dentro de mí volvía a ponerse duro.

-¿Ya estás listo otra vez?

-Contigo siempre, pero primero quiero hablar contigo. No quiero que me interrumpas, y por favor piensa en lo que te diré.

No quiero presionarte, pero necesito estar contigo, Bella. Quiero una familia. Una familia contigo. Quiero ser el que te cuide, el que te ame, el que se despierte cada mañana a tu lado, el que ames, el que te haga feliz, el padre de tu hijo y de los siguientes... Quiero envejecer contigo, respetarte, amarte y quererte hasta el último día de mi vida. Por favor, cásate conmigo. No te pido una boda ahora, ni siquiera una respuesta, sólo quiero que lo pienses y cuando estés preparada, casarme contigo y ser feliz junto a ti...

* * *

**Hola, chicas!**

**El proximo capitulo será el epilogo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor comenten..**


	16. Boda

**Aquí llega el epílogo:**

**Bella POV**

Hoy era el gran día. El día de la boda. Me había levantado nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer. Toda la noche durmiendo con Edward, o al menos intentándolo. Ambos estábamos sonriendo como tontos, felices porque hoy era el día de la boda de Ethan. A sus 24 años, ya tenía su carrera, había continuado con la empresa de Edward, y ahora se iba a casar. Mi bebé. El bebé de Edward y mío.

Ahora estábamos en la iglesia, yo con un vestido marron tierra precioso y Edward con su traje, orgulloso de nuestro hijo y el resto de nuestra familia.

Todo esto empezó el día en que Edward me pidió que me casara con él otra vez.

_-No quiero presionarte, pero necesito estar contigo, Bella. Quiero una familia. Una familia contigo. Quiero ser el que te cuide, el que te ame, el que se despierte cada mañana a tu lado, el que ames, el que te haga feliz, el padre de tu hijo y de los siguientes... Quiero envejecer contigo, respetarte, amarte y quererte hasta el último día de mi vida. Por favor, cásate conmigo. No te pido una boda ahora, ni siquiera una respuesta, sólo quiero que lo pienses y cuando estés preparada, casarme contigo y ser feliz junto a ti..._

_¿Cómo negarse a eso?_

_-sí._

_-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido._

_-Que sí. Quiero casarme contigo._

_-Oh, dios, ¡síííí!_

_Se levantó de la cama, sin recordar que aún estábamos desnudos,, me levantó a mí con él, y me cogió en brazos para luego empezar a dar vueltas._

_Al principio empezamos a reírnos como idiotas, felices, pero luego nuestros cuerpos empezaron a restregarse más, hasta terminar en una sesión de sexo maravillosa, pasando desde la cama, al baño junto a la habitación, y de nuevo a la cama. Eso sí, con mi anillo en mi dedo._

_Luego de eso durmimos y al día siguiente me desperté totalmente contenta y feliz._

_Ese día lo utilizamos para hablar y aclarar cosas. Decidimos que la boda sería ne verano, y que cuando yo tuviera los 20. Así que debíamos esperar al verano siguiente._

_El tiempo se nos hacía eterno, por la boda, pero al mismo tiempo se pasaba volando al lado de mi familia. Eso sonaba perfecto._

_El día de la boda llegó volando. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, yo ya estaba con lo spreparativos de la boda, aunque con un gran imprevisto. La noche del claro, en la que él se me prometió, no tomé la píldora, así que en ese entonces concebí a mi niña, Vanessa._

_Así que la boda se hizo, pero en lugar de un gran vestido ajustado, que era la idea original de Alice, se hizo con un vestido precioso de premamá(N/A: foto del vestido en mi perfil). Blanco y largo hasta los tobillos, con un detalle brillante entre mis pechos._

_La pasé genial ese día. Todos estaban allí, y aunque mi padre no pudo llevarme al altar, Carlisle lo hizo por él. Yo solo miraba al cielo y rezaba por no caerme mientras agradecía a todos los dioses por darme a alguien tan maravilloso como Edward._

_Lo peor de todo fue decirselo a la familia. No reaccionaron mal, sino todo lo contrario, y eso fue lo malo. Cada fin de semana hacían una fiesta para celebrarlo... No cambiaban nunca, pero era así como los quiero._

_Edward no se perdió nada del embarazo. Cumplía mis antojos, se preocupaba y desvivía por nosotros, y se veía completamente feliz._

_Cuando nació, Edward estuvo conmigo en el hospital, y fue el primero en cojerla. Entonces los dos empezamos a llorar como tontos, felices._

_Ya estábamos casados, y teníamos una gran familia. Con tan solo 21 años, ya tenía dos hijos. Aunque el tercero tardó un poco más en llegar._

_con 25 años, yo ya tenía mis estudios, me había decidido por literatura, y entonces era escritora. Había escrito 4 libros, pero los mejores eran los inspirados en mis por entonces 2 hijos. Ellos eran mis musas._

_Hubo una noche, en la que Edward y yo nos pusimos a hablar y me preguntó qué me parecía tener más hijos. Yo seguía tomando la píldora, así que le dije que la dejaría de tomar y así poder tenerlo._

_Así llegó Oscar, mi pequeño diablo._

_en él me inspiré para escribir otro libro. Era muy feliz con mi familis. Me sentía completa, y Edward también, así que decimos que se haría la vasectomía. _

_Cuando Oscar ya tenía 5 meses, se hizo la vasectomía, y a los dos meses, nos enteramos de que yo estaba embarazada de nuevo._

_Al principio dudé por Edward. No sabía si él lo querría, pero en cuanto se enteró, decidimos tenerlo y así ampliar nuestra familia. _

_A los 7 meses llegó Samantha, mi otra princesa._

_Todos estos años hemos sido muy felices. Edward tenía mucho instinto protector con sus hijas. Diciendo que no tendrían novia hasta los 30 y cosas típicas de padres, pero cuando al fin pude retenerlo y convencerlo de que era bueno para ellas, Ethan se puso en plan hermano celoso y a él sí que no había quien lo parara. Vigilaba a sus hermanas y a su hermano como si fuera el macho alfa de una manada._

_Luego se marchó y estudió, así conoció a Sophie. Su actual pareja._

_Vanessa tiene 22 años, y su novio es Jake, otro Jake. Se quieren mucho y sé que no tardarán mucho en casarse, ya llevan 4 años de relación._

_Oscar tiene 16 años, y ya es todo un hombre. Es maduro y aunque hace trastadas, no es un gamberro ni un pandillero._

_Samantha tiene 15 años, y está enorme. La gente piensa que tiene 18, por su apariencia. Los quiero mucho a todos._

_Edward y yo tenemos 44 y 41, y nos amamos cada día más._

Las lágrimas caían por mia ojos, al recordar todo. Era bonito, pero el tiempo pasaba. Me hubiera gustado quedarme congelada en ese momento, no cambiaría eso por anda, y quedarme así para siempre con ellos.

-Ethan Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas a Sophie Miller como esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta el fin de sus días?

-Sí, acepto.

-Tú, Sophie Miller, ¿aceptas a Ethan Cullen como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta el fin de sus días?

-Sí, acepto.

Después de eso, no esperaron a que el cura los proclamara nada, se besaron apasionadamente, y desde lejos se veía el amor que se tenían.

Yo seguía llorando, de felicidad, por supuesto.

Samantha esta noche se iba a casa de una amiga a dormir, Oscar iba a casa de Carlisle y Esme, y Vanessa se quedaba en casa de su novio, donde vivía desde hacía unos meses ya.

-Edward, quiero irme a casa.-dije después de unas horas bailando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado.

-Sí, es por eso precisamente. Esta noche estamos solos...

Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y fue a despedirse de los invitados. Rapidamente volvió y dijo:

-Ya nos han excusado. Podemos irnos.

Aun pareciamos adolescentes en ese aspecto. Aunque nos cortábamos con nuestros hijos, Edward y yo seguiamos sintiendo el mismo deseo que en un principio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que la historia parecía diferente de un principio, pero fui cmabiando cosas y anda me convencía, así que después de leer este final muchas veces, me decidí.**

**Gracias por leerme y dejen reviews, por favor!**

**Y ahora que esta historia ha terminado, pasense por mis otros fics.**


End file.
